Alouette, gentille alouette
by Bel Oujisama
Summary: Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du accepter cette offre d'être une jeune fille au pair à Paris. D'accord, elle voulait apprendre le français et comment mieux le faire qu'en étant dans la ville des Lumières ? Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait accepté (en jeune fille naïve qu'elle était), elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça finirait ainsi... Alaude/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alors... que puis-je dire ? Ne nous laissez jamais dans une pièce parce que nous finirons de toutes façons par parler de Reborn! et que cela résultera en des histoires avec des couples farfelus.  
Donc, voici le résultat de notre dernière conversation sur le couple Alaude/OC.

Aussi non, cette histoire (à l'humour complètement ridicule et de bas étage) est un Three-Shot (trois chapitres en total quoi...) et nous publierons quotidiennement ;D

Sans oublier un point important : dans cette fic, les personnages parlent plusieurs langues. L'_espagnol_ sera mis en italiques, l'_**italien** _en gras et italiques et ils seront tous les deux suivis de traductions entre parenthèses :D

Comme tout a été dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Alouette, gentille alouette~

* * *

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du accepter cette offre d'être une jeune fille au pair à Paris.  
D'accord, elle voulait apprendre le français et comment mieux le faire qu'en étant dans la ville des Lumières ?  
Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait accepté (en jeune fille naïve qu'elle était), elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça finirait ainsi...

À savoir dans une galerie réputée en train de chercher les deux démons qu'elle était censée surveiller.

- Jean ? Michel ? appela-t-elle avec son accent étranger décelable dans sa voix grave. Où être vous ?

Des ricanements purement démoniaques résonnèrent dans la galerie peuplée de français qui faisaient leurs courses pour les fêtes de fin d'année et la jeune fille au pair continua à chercher tout en essayant d'ignorer son mauvais pressentiment. Les deux enfants étaient en train de faire une bêtise, elle en était certaine !

Et elle avait raison car une colonne de fumée s'éleva lentement dans la galerie pour ensuite se propager dans celle-ci. La jeune fille écarquilla de pure frayeur ses yeux et se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait la fumée car il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu. Et qu'il n'y avait jamais de feu sans avoir un des démons dans les parages...

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle aperçut les deux enfants agenouillés autour d'un feu de camp (comment avaient-ils réussi à faire un feu de camp dans cette galerie?) et hurla leurs prénoms pour qu'ils sachent qu'elle était là.

- Jean ! Michel ! Vous méritez une bonne fessée ! cria-t-elle en utilisant la seule phrase qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et ouvrirent largement leurs yeux de frayeur car ils savaient qu'elle ne rigolait jamais avec cette menace. Puis, ils sourirent et se tournèrent vers l'homme qui se trouvait dans leur dos.

- C'est elle, Monsieur l'agent, déclara l'aîné (Jean) en désignant la jeune fille au pair.

- Oui, Monsieur, affirma le cadet en opinant du bonnet. C'est elle qui a allumé ce feu !

L'homme, qui était vêtu de l'uniforme caractéristique de la police française, fronça ses sourcils et tourna sa tête blonde vers la jeune fille qui frissonna sous le regard meurtrier de l'agent de l'ordre.

- Vous, l'interpella-t-il en s'approchant de cette dernière et en sortant une paire de menottes en acier. Êtes-vous la responsable de cette débâcle ?

_- __¡__Si lo hubiera sabido, no os hubiera dejado solos !_ (Si je l'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas laissés seuls!), persifla la jeune en menaçant les deux enfants qui lui firent de grands sourires derrière l'agent.

- Ce n'est pas en parlant ce galimatias que vous vous en sortirez, rétorqua le policier en mettant la menotte autour du poignet de la jeune fille.

- _¿__Qué? __¿__Pero, por qué? __¿__Qué he echo?_ (Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait?), balbutia cette dernière en tentant d'enlever l'objet.

- Suffit, tonna l'homme en la traînant jusqu'au commissariat le plus proche. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour feu sur la voie publique...

_- __¿__Qué_ ? s'étrangla la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas bouger. _¡__No puedo ! __¡__Tengo que vigilar a los hijos del Demonio !_ (Quoi ? Je ne peux pas ! Je dois surveiller les enfants du Diable!)

Cependant, le policier ne l'écouta pas (ou alors, ne la comprit pas) et il la guida jusqu'au commissariat pour ensuite la forcer à s'asseoir sur une chaise branlante devant un bureau.

La jeune fille au pair s'éclaircit la gorge avec un air gêné lorsque ses mains furent libérées et elle bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise instable alors que l'homme s'asseyait sur le siège derrière le bureau.

- Je suis l'agent Alaude, se présenta-t-il en sortant une feuille (probablement pour faire un rapport). Quel est votre nom ?

Les yeux sombres de la jeune étrangère s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant une phrase qu'elle pouvait traduire dans sa langue maternelle et elle s'empressa d'y répondre.

- Maria del Sacramento de la Santissima Virgen Azalea Aurora Vicente del Prado, déclara-t-elle poliment.

L'agent écrivit le premier prénom pour ensuite froncer ses sourcils et inscrire le dernier nom de famille. Voyant l'erreur dans le rapport, Maria tendit sa main et saisit de force la plume du policier pour ensuite tourner la feuille et barrer proprement l'erreur afin d'y inscrire son nom complet.

- Voilà, sourit-elle gaiement.

Alaude plissa ses lèvres en une moue agacée et il reprit sa plume ainsi que son rapport. Il chiffonna ensuite la feuille et la jeta dans la corbeille la plus proche pour après prendre un nouveau fichier. Et y inscrire une nouvelle fois Maria del Prado.

_- Oye,_ marmonna la jeune en fronçant ses sourcils. _¿__Me estas tomando el pelo ?_ (Hey ? Tu te fous de moi?)

- Date de naissance ? demanda le policier sans prêter attention à sa question.

Maria vit rouge et prit une nouvelle fois la plume ainsi que la feuille pour barrer salement le nom et y inscrire le sien. Puis, reconnaissant quelques mots dans la ligne suivante, elle y inscrivit sa date de naissance. Ses yeux passèrent en revue la question suivante et elle hocha doctement sa tête, se rappelant des cours de français qu'elle avait reçus avec son tuteur lorsqu'elle vivait encore en Espagne.

Raison pour arrestation : « _Crétin de policier m'a prise pour une délinquante alors que c'était la faute de deux gamins diaboliques_ » écrivit-elle dans sa langue maternelle avec sa plus belle lettre.

Satisfaite du résultat, la jeune espagnole tendit le rapport au policier avec un sourire fier d'elle-même et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque ce dernier déchira proprement la feuille qu'il avait reçue.

- Mais, pourquoi ! hurla-t-elle en utilisant les rares mots de français qu'elle connaissait.

- C'est à moi d'écrire les rapports, répondit sérieusement l'agent Alaude en prenant un nouveau fichier pendant que Maria secouait avec incrédulité sa tête.

- _Seras idiota (Tu es idiot...)_, marmonna-t-elle.

- Insulte les autorités... je note, ajouta le policier en écrivant proprement les faits qu'il avait retenus contre la jeune fille.

_- Hijo de la gran perra..._

- Je note, répéta sérieusement Alaude.

_- ¿Eres un imbecil, lo sabias ? _(Tu es un imbécile, tu le savais?)

- Vous passerez donc la nuit dans une cellule, Mademoiselle Del Prado, cingla le policier en déposa sèchement sa plume sur son bureau et en se levant brusquement.

Maria, n'ayant absolument rien compris de ce qu'avait sorti l'homme, se contenta de ciller et suivit l'adulte lorsque ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre. Pour s'arrêter derechef devant la porte grande ouverte d'une cellule.

- Non, refusa-t-elle directement. _Ni lo sueñes..._ (Même pas en rêves...)

- Si vous ne rentrez pas là-dedans, menaça le policier en saisissant ses menottes. Je vous coffre en prison...

Ayant compris le dernier mot, Maria soupira et rentra dans la cellule du commissariat tout en se plaignant à mi-voix en espagnol. Puis, elle garda le silence alors qu'Alaude se rendait à nouveau dans son bureau (qui était à quelques mètres de sa cellule, le commissariat n'étant pas particulièrement grand). Les heures passèrent lentement et la jeune espagnole commença rapidement à s'ennuyer et à s'inquiéter pour son travail. Comment allait réagir la famille qui l'avait prise au pair s'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle avait été arrêtée alors qu'elle surveillait leurs enfants ?

Maria soupira et se recroquevilla sur la paillasse qui traînait dans le fond de sa cellule tout en appuyant sa tête sur ses genoux. Était-il temps qu'elle se prépare pour rentrer en Espagne ? Et qu'elle affronte les regards désobligeants de ses parents qui l'avaient envoyée en France pour s'assurer qu'elle trouve un mari convenable car ils étaient convaincus que tous les Français étaient des hommes polis, romantiques et pleins aux as...

La jeune fille secoua vivement sa tête et réalisa alors qu'elle était gelée. Le commissariat semblait ne pas avoir de cheminée (ou alors, fait plus probable, Alaude ne voulait pas dépenser en charbon pour sa poêle) et sa cellule était devenue rapidement aussi froide qu'un pays nordique.

- EEHHH ! appela-t-elle avec sa voix grave tout en secouant bruyamment ses barreaux qui firent un boucan de tous les diables. TENGO FRIOOOOO ! (J'AI FROIIIIIIID !)

Un soupir résonna dans le commissariat et Maria étrécit ses yeux. Bien, le blond n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui, elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir ou de recevoir de quoi se réchauffer s'il refusait une nouvelle fois de la laisser partir...

_- Señor_ Alaude ! fit-elle avec une intonation pressente et en claquant des dents. _¡__Tengo frio !_

Seul le silence lui répondit et cela agaça prodigieusement la jeune fille.

- J'ai dit, hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces tout en secouant une nouvelle fois les barreaux. _¡__Tengo frio !_

Cependant l'agent ne bougea pas de son siège (d'ailleurs, que pouvait-il bien faire?) et Maria soupira tout en frissonnant et claquant des dents violemment.

Tout en se jurant que si elle survivait à cette nuit atroce, elle ferait de la vie d'Alaude un enfer, la jeune espagnole secoua une nouvelle fois les barreaux et hurla la phrase qui lui sauverait la vie.

- GOTEN FROI !

Constatant qu'elle s'était emmêlée dans ses mots, Maria ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour annoncer qu'elle allait bientôt mourir de froid mais fut surprise par la présence du policier de l'autre côté des barreaux.

- Si vous aviez froid, il aurait suffit de le dire plus tôt, la réprimanda ce dernier en balançant une couverture dans le sol glacial de la cellule.

La jeune fille au pair cilla sans comprendre et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'agent l'avait bel et bien entendue et lui avait donné une couverture. Elle s'empressa de prendre l'étoffe et la porta à son visage pour apprécier le présent (et se réchauffer la tête). Cependant, une odeur pestilentielle s'échappait de la couverture et Maria fit une grimace lorsque les relents nauséabonds l'entourèrent.

- Hey ! appela-t-elle en constatant qu'Alaude se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Le policier ne se tourna pas et Maria fit une grimace avant de sourire largement. Elle prit la couverture pestilentielle et la lança prestement vers l'adulte.

Comme la jeune avait toujours su bien viser (elle était une championne lorsque les deux démons nommés Jean et Michel voulaient faire des batailles de boules de neige), l'étoffe nauséabonde heurta avec précision la tête du policier et s'enroula ensuite avec une lenteur surnaturelle autour de celle-ci.

Un ricanement retentit dans le commissariat et Maria se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse tout en éclatant de rire bruyamment alors qu'Alaude enlevait la couverture pour la jeter violemment dans la corbeille.

Et la nuit passa ainsi, entre le policier qui remplissait des rapports et la jeune fille qui riait roulée en boule sur sa paillasse tout en tremblant de froid.

Le lendemain matin, Maria ouvrit un œil vitreux et constata avec bonheur qu'elle avait survécu à la vague de froid. Mais sans l'aide du policier français se rappela-t-elle en grimaçant.

La jeune fille se leva lentement, ses muscles endoloris par le froid et la position inconfortable qu'elle avait prise pendant la nuit protestèrent violemment et elle tituba maladroitement dans sa minuscule cellule pour ensuite s'étirer tant bien que mal.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, déclara une voix masculine glaciale qui mit automatiquement de mauvaise humeur Maria.

Cette dernière se retourna vivement et aperçut avec contrariété le visage inexpressif du policier qui l'avait enfermée dans cette cellule glaciale la veille et fit une grimace en remarquant que l'homme semblait être en parfaite forme malgré sa nuit blanche.

- Petit-déjeuner, ajouta ce dernier en glissant un plateau par l'entrebâillement des barreaux.

Affamée parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille à midi, Maria s'approcha avec bonne humeur du plateau et se figea net en apercevant les mets qui y étaient. Ou plutôt, le met.

- C'est quoi ça ? grinça-t-elle en saisissant le quignon de pain sec et le verre d'eau.

- Petit-déjeuner, répéta le blond avec agacement.

_- __¿__Y donde estan los panecillos ?_ _¿__Los croissants ?_ _¿__El jugo de naranja ?_ (Et où sont les petits pains ? Les croissants ? Le jus d'orange?), se plaignit la jeune fille en balançant le quignon vers le policier.

Néanmoins, ce dernier semblait être désormais habitué à être une cible car il évita sans problème le morceau de pain sec tout en se rendant vers son bureau et Maria croisa ses bras avec mauvaise humeur. Avant d'apercevoir le verre d'eau et de faire un large sourire.

- Monsieur Alaude, appela-t-elle avec une voix polie.

Le français arqua un sourcil et revint une nouvelle fois devant la cellule pour regarder avec son air impassible la jeune fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mademoiselle Del Prado, demanda-t-il avec une voix qui laissait sous-entendre le peu de patience qu'il possédait.

- Cadeau ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire tout en sortant le premier mot français qu'elle avait appris à Paris.

Le policier haussa encore plus un sourcil et s'approcha légèrement des barreaux pendant que Maria en faisait de même.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'enquit-il en penchant faiblement sa tête sur le côté et en scrutant attentivement le visage souriant de l'espagnole.

- Cadeau pour vous, expliqua-t-elle en lançant son verre d'eau vers l'agent.

Alaude recula brutalement et poussa une léger grognement lorsqu'il sentit l'eau glacée et croupie mouiller son uniforme. Saisissant ses menottes, il se tourna vers la captive et fronça ses sourcils en constatant que cette dernière se roula sur le sol de la cellule tout en rigolant aux éclats.

_- __¡__En toda la jeta !_ (Dans la face!), gloussa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité.

- Très bien, grinça Alaude en se tournant sèchement vers la cellule où se trouvait la jeune espagnole. Si vous le prenez ainsi, je suis sûr que vous serez ravie de rester ici quelques jours en plus...

Comme elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'avait murmuré le policier, Maria se contenta d'acquiescer tout en riant aux éclats.

- _Como quieras~_ (Comme tu veux...)

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques heures que la jeune fille comprit ce qu'elle avait accepté plus tôt...

- Alaude ! appela une voix masculine alors que les portes du commissariat français s'ouvraient avec un grincement. Où es-tu mon ami ?

Maria ouvrit péniblement un œil et se retourna lentement sur sa paillasse pour apercevoir depuis sa cellule qu'un jeune homme blond (qui n'était pas le crétin de policier qui l'avait retenue captive depuis deux jours...) se trouvait à l'entrée.

- _El señor Alaude no está aquí _(Monsieur Alaude n'est pas ici), déclara-t-elle en comprenant que le nouveau-venu recherchait le démon qui l'avait emprisonnée dans cette fichue cellule glaciale.

- Oh ? s'exclama avec surprise l'inconnu blond en s'avançant vers l'endroit où résidait depuis deux jours Maria._** Alaude non è qui ? **_(Alaude n'est pas ici ?)

Les yeux marrons de l'espagnole s'écarquillèrent en entendant l'italien et elle acquiesça vivement tout en faisant un large sourire à l'homme qui se trouvait désormais devant elle.

- Si, si, fit-elle gaiement._** Parli spagnole ? **_(Parles-tu espagnol ?)

_**- No, mi dispiace **_(Non, j'en suis désolé), s'excusa l'adulte en secouant doucement sa tête._** Chi sei ? **_(Qui es-tu ?)

_**- **_Maria del Sacramento de la Santissima Virgen Azalea Aurora Vicente del Prado, se présenta la jeune en s'inclinant poliment malgré le peu de place dans sa cellule._** E tu ? **_(Et vous ?)

- Giotto di Vongola, répondit avec un large sourire le dénommé Giotto en s'inclinant à son tour. _**Dove è Alaude ? **_(Où est Alaude ?)

- Monsieur Alaude est chez les brigands, fit Maria en sortant en français ce que lui avait dit plus tôt le policier en quittant le commissariat. De retour à quatre heures.

- Je vois, murmura le blond en repassant également au français. Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette cellule ? Je doute fort que vous soyez une racoleuse...

Maria pencha sa tête sur le côté, n'ayant rien compris et Giotto élargit son sourire en réalisant subitement la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille s'était retrouvée derrière les barreaux.

_**- Non parla une parola di francese, giusto ? **_(Tu ne parles pas un mot de français, n'est-ce pas ?), demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise brinquebalante qu'avait utilisée Maria lors de son interrogatoire.

- _Es verdad_ (c'est vrai), admit-elle à contrecœur. Je suis une jeune fille au pair espagnole.

Décidément, elle était dans une bonne journée ! En moins d'une heure, elle avait su glisser deux phrases en français ! Ses parents allaient être fiers d'elle (et horrifiés parce qu'elle avait été enfermée dans une cellule crasseuse pendant deux jours et plus...).

_**- Hai detto a Alaude esso ?**_ (Tu as dit ça à Alaude?), demanda Giotto avec un sourire entendu.

Maria écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et secoua sa tête tout en se maudissant d'être si tête-en-l'air.

- No, marmonna-t-elle en fermant ses yeux de lassitude.

- Alaude ! s'exclama alors le blond en se levant brusquement.

La jeune fille sursauta et constata que le désagréable policier était bel et bien là. Avec un homme menotté devant lui.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Giotto après avoir serré la main du français qui poussa le prisonnier vers son bureau afin de l'interroger.

- Une vermine des bas-fonds de Paris qui a cru bon de venir saccager ma ville, marmonna l'agent en forçant l'homme menotté à s'installer sur la chaise qu'il avait au préalable replacée devant son bureau.

L'Italien remarqua alors l'air contrit de Maria et se remit à sourire tout en s'avançant vers Alaude qui avait commencé son interrogatoire.

- Comme tu n'étais pas là, commença Giotto en s'appuyant sur le bureau du policier qui se contenta de l'ignorer tout en claquant sa langue avec énervement. J'ai discuté avec la petite Maria...

- Qui ça ? marmonna Alaude tout en notant le nom du malfrat.

Depuis sa cellule, la jeune fille au pair grogna. Elle était certaine que ce crétin de policier obtus venait de l'insulter ou de la rabaisser...

- Voyons, continua le jeune Vongola en riant avec amusement (il semblerait que tout l'amusait). Je parle de la charmante espagnole qui est récemment domiciliée dans cette cellule...

- Ah, elle... constata faiblement le français tout en inscrivant les délits qu'avait faits l'homme menotté. Et ?

- Figure-toi qu'elle parle très bien l'italien, commenta Giotto en haussant ses épaules et en jouant avec un des rapports qui traînaient sur le bureau en bois du policier.

Ce dernier n'apprécia guère ce fait et prit une nouvelle paire de menottes pour essayer de capturer le bras du blond. Cependant, Giotto sembla prévoir cela car il évita sans problème les bracelets en acier et sauta habilement du bureau pour ensuite s'approcher de la cellule où résidait le sujet de leur conversation.

- Et qu'elle ne parle pas un mot de français, termina-t-il en hochant doctement sa tête.

Alaude cessa d'écrire sur sa feuille et leva sa tête pour regarder avec un air indéchiffrable le jeune italien.

- Vraiment ? fit-il en déposant doucement sa plume dans son porte-plume. Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'elle m'ait parlé en français ?

- Elle connaît sûrement quelques mots par-ci, par-là, déclara Giotto en haussant ses épaules. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas... D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'as-tu arrêtée ?

- Feu sur la voie publique, marmonna Alaude en recommençant à écrire.

- Feu sur la voie publique ? répéta avec incrédulité le blond. Elle ? Mais elle a l'air inoffensive !

- Méfie-toi de son apparence, lança le policier tout en rangeant son rapport dans la farde correspondante. C'est une vraie teigne...

Giotto secoua sa tête tout en riant doucement et se tourna ensuite vers Maria qui les avait écoutés parler attentivement.

_**- Hai acceso un fueco per la strada ?**_ (As-tu allumé un feu dans la voie publique?), demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière secoua vivement sa tête et se mit aussitôt à babiller en italien tout ce qui s'était passé avec les deux démons qu'elle était censée surveiller et qui avaient su s'échapper quelques secondes pour ensuite mettre le feu à la galerie.

- Voilà ta réponse, déclara Giotto en faisant un large sourire à son ami. Elle n'a pas allumé un feu mais ce sont les deux chenapans qu'elle surveillait qui l'ont fait.

Alaude étrécit ses yeux pâles et se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour ensuite se rendre devant la cellule où se trouvait la source de ses problèmes actuels.

- Noms des enfants ? siffla-t-il en croisant le regard défiant de l'espagnole.

Agacée par son manque de politesse, Maria voulut le lui rappeler en lui sortant une des rares phrases en français qu'elle avait apprises une fois à Paris.

À savoir « On dit s'il-vous-plaît. ». Cependant, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ce fut une autre phrase qu'elle répétait également fréquemment qui sortit.

- Avez-vous lavé vos dents ?

- Plaît-il ? demanda Alaude en fronçant ses sourcils pendant que Giotto éclatait d'un rire peu discret dans son dos.

- Non, se corrigea aussitôt Maria en constatant son erreur. _Queria decir..._ (Je voulais dire...) Si vous avez été gentil, je vous le donnerais !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla quasiment le policier alors que son ami pleurait de rire.

La jeune fille au pair commença à paniquer, elle n'était pas habituée à être regardée aussi méchamment par un homme alors qu'elle essayait sincèrement de communiquer. (Bon, d'accord, elle avait surtout voulu le corriger mais le barrage linguistique avait été trop fort...)

_- __¡__No !_ dit-elle presque en sanglotant. Vous méritez une bonne fessée !

Cette phrase scella sa vie. Car sitôt qu'elle l'eut prononcée, Giotto s'écroula sur le sol crasseux du commissariat et se mit à convulser tout en poussant des gloussements alarmants pendant qu'Alaude restait figé devant les barreaux alors que Maria se terrait sur sa paillasse.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? siffla le policier avec un air purement démoniaque qui fit couiner de terreur la jeune fille.

- Vous avez été de vilains garçons, vous méritez une bonne fessée, pleura-t-elle tout en recouvrant ses yeux de ses mains pour ne plus voir le visage assombri par la colère du français.

Giotto poussa un râle et serra avec force le col de sa chemise tout en continuant à pleurer de rire.

- _**Pietà **_! _**Pietà **_! (Pitié ! Pitié!), parvint-il à glisser entre deux rires alors qu'il continuait à se convulser sur les pieds d'Alaude. _**Abbi pietà di me, Maria !**_ (Aie pitié de moi, Maria!)

La jeune fille continua à trembler de frayeur et le policier français soupira bruyamment tout en se tournant vers le malfrat qui était toujours menotté à son bureau.

- Ne bougez pas, lança-t-il à l'étrange duo.

Ensuite, Alaude enleva les menottes du poignet du bandit et força ce dernier à le suivre dans l'arrière-cour du commissariat. Des cris et grognements de douleur résonnèrent peu de temps après pendant que Giotto essayait de calmer son fou rire.

_**- Non ci credo...**_ _**Dove hai preso queste frasi ?**_ (Je n'y crois pas... Où as-tu trouvé ces phrases?), demanda-t-il en essuyant ses dernières larmes. _**Sono quasi morto dal ridere...**_ (Je suis presque mort de rire...)

- _Lo siento _(Je suis désolée), s'excusa Maria en inclinant piteusement sa tête. Je ne voulais pas ça...

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit doucement le blond en souriant faiblement. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

_**- Che cose ho detto in francese ?**_ (Quelles choses ai-je dites en français?), s'enquit-elle timidement.

La jeune fille craignait déjà ce qu'allait lui dire l'italien... Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir sorti autant de stupidités en aussi peu de temps et se mit à rougir violemment lorsqu'elle comprit à quel point sa maladresse l'avait enfoncée dans le pétrin.

- Monsieur Alaude... fâché ? demanda-t-elle en regardant avec crainte la porte qui menait à l'arrière-cour et d'où parvenaient encore les cris de douleur. _Por mi culpa ?_ (Par ma faute?)

- Pas vraiment, la rassura aussitôt Giotto en continuant à sourire doucement. Il est juste comme ça... Alaude n'aime pas vraiment qu'on se moque de lui.

Maria hocha sa tête et se mit peu à peu à faire la traduction de ce que venait de lui dire l'Italien. Ne pas aimer, elle connaissait. Après tout, les démoniaques Jean et Michel avaient l'habitude de le dire lorsqu'elle leur servait des épinards.

À la simple pensée des plats que refusaient les enfants, son estomac grogna bruyamment et elle soupira tout en appuyant son front contre le mur glacial de sa cellule.

- J'ai faim... grommela-t-elle en frappant doucement sa tête contre la parois. Je veux une _paella_... _cocido_... _calamares_... _Comida..._

_- _Tu as faim ? demanda le blond en la regardant avec un air étrangement sérieux si on prenait en compte le fait que peu de secondes avant il avait été occupé à se rouler à terre tout en riant comme un possédé. Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

- Deux jours, répondit-elle en faisant un fin sourire parce qu'elle avait compris la phrase et su répondre en français.

Giotto fronça ses sourcils et se dirigea sans un mot vers l'arrière-cour pendant que Maria fermait ses yeux et songeait aux nombreux plats qu'elle rêvait de manger. Des bruits de conversation animée la sortirent de ses songeries éveillées et la jeune espagnole constata avec surprise qu'Alaude était revenu dans le commissariat. Sans le malfrat.

Oh.

- Tu ne lui as pas donné à manger ? s'insurgea l'Italien en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras.

Le français garda le silence et croisa ses bras tout en gardant ses menottes à portée de main.

- Je pensais que tu suivais les règles, commenta sèchement Giotto en accroissant son froncement de sourcils. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai fréquenté... Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné la nourriture, comme le disent les règles ?

- Les règles ne servent à rien si elle te jette la nourriture à la figure comme un vulgaire singe, persifla Alaude en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Combien de fois t'a-t-elle jeté de la nourriture ? voulut savoir Giotto en arquant un sourcil.

- Une, admit le français en rangeant ses dossiers dans les fardes correspondantes.

- Et juste pour _une_ fois, tu as décidé qu'elle serait mieux sans nourriture ?

- Si je lui donne à manger, tu retourneras en Italie ? s'exaspéra le policier en se levant et en marchant vers le placard où se trouvaient les vivres.

- C'est possible, déclara l'autre blond en le suivant.

Giotto se figea alors en apercevant ce qui se trouvait dans le placard.

- Tu veux sérieusement qu'elle mange ça ? s'exclama-t-il avec un indignation. Je comprends qu'elle te l'ai jeté à la figure... Moi-même, je l'aurais fait !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mauvais, déclara Alaude en arquant un sourcil. Je mange ça également et je ne m'en suis jamais plaint...

L'Italien retint de justesse une remarque sur le régime pain sec-eau de son ami et passa une main dans sa chevelure déjà suffisamment ébouriffée pendant que Maria les observait faire en silence.

- _**Abbastanza **_! (Suffit!), maugréa-t-il en maudissant la migraine qui l'entraînait chaque fois qu'il essayait de contredire son ami français. Je vous emmène au restaurant. Les deux.

Le policier voulut refuser, arguant qu'il était encore en service et que Maria était tout simplement emprisonnée mais Giotto ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit simplement la porte de la cellule de la jeune fille avec la clé qu'il avait discrètement volée à Alaude pendant leur discussion.

- Si elle en profite pour s'échapper, je te coffrerais, maugréa ce dernier en finissant par les suivre.

- Maria ne fera jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le blond en donnant son bras à l'espagnole qui était sortie de sa cellule avec un pas titubant.

Maria ouvrit sa bouche pour demander ce qui venait de se passer mais se rappela rapidement ce qu'elle avait auparavant sorti au policier et referma aussitôt sa bouche, refusant de se ridiculiser encore plus.

Leur sortie au restaurant fut _étrange_ pour la qualifier en un mot. Entre Maria qui n'osait pas parler et s'empiffrait comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres (ce qui était vrai...), Giotto qui discutait gaiement de tout et de rien et Alaude qui gardait un silence maussade, ce ne fut en rien un dîner agréable et convivial. En rien.

Néanmoins, la loi du silence implicite entre le policier et la jeune fille au pair vola en éclats lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant et prirent la direction du commissariat.

- _Ni lo soñeis_ (Ne le rêvez même pas), grogna-t-elle avec animosité tout en restant plantée sur le trottoir face à l'établissement judiciaire. _¡__No voy a volver alli !_ (Je ne vais pas retourner là!)

- Si tu nous disais le nom de la famille qui t'a accueillie ici, tu pourrais partir, Maria, déclara calmement Giotto en comprenant ce qui se passait avec la jeune fille.

- Les Dupré, marmonna-t-elle en refusant de croiser le regard des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Je suis une jeune fille au pair chez les Dupré.

- Une fille au pair, murmura Alaude en saisissant pensivement son menton. Ça expliquerait sa maîtrise pitoyable du français...

Se sentant une nouvelle fois insultée, Maria fusilla des yeux le français et s'assit sur un banc public avec un air buté.

- Je n'irais pas, assura-t-elle en croisant ses bras. Je reste ici.

Le policier soupira et se dirigea vers son commissariat en silence, laissant les deux étrangers assis sur le banc en silence. Peu de temps après, Alaude sortit du bâtiment et les rejoignit pour ensuite jeter une feuille à l'espagnole qui la saisit avec curiosité.

- Vous avez été renvoyée, déclara l'agent avec sa voix impassible. Voici l'adresse où se trouvent vos affaires.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux autres pendant que Maria serrait avec force la misérable feuille de papier qui contenait tout ce qu'elle possédait.

- Mais où va-t-elle aller ? s'enquit Giotto en fronçant ses sourcils. La pauvre est hors de son pays et ne sait pas parler français !

Alaude haussa ses épaules et se contenta de répondre que sa fonction n'allait pas jusque là. Il était policier, pas le Messie.

- Je suis... murmura Maria en tremblant frénétiquement. Suis sans maison... _sin hogar_... (sans maison)

- Si vous aviez été présente ces derniers jours pour surveiller les enfants, vous n'auriez pas été renvoyée, commenta le policier en secouant sa tête face à l'inutilité notoire de la jeune fille.

_**- E 'colpa tua !**_ (C'est ta faute!), réalisa froidement Giotto en pointant son index vers Alaude. Si tu ne l'avais pas arrêtée pour une chose qu'elle n'avait même pas faite et enfermée pendant deux jours sans raisons, elle aurait encore une maison !

_- __¡__Es verdad !_ affirma l'espagnole en opinant du bonnet. _¡__Todo es culpa tuya !__¡__Si no hubieras sido tan idiota, todavia estaría al cargo de los hijos del Demonio !_ (C'est vrai ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été aussi idiot, je serais toujours en charge des enfants du Diable!)

Accusé de tous côtés par des langues qu'il ne comprenait guère, le policier souffla bruyamment et finit par lever une de ses mains afin de demander du silence.

- Bien, déclara-t-il sèchement. Si je l'engage comme femme de ménage, j'aurais la paix ?

Le visage sérieux de Giotto se fendit alors d'un large sourire satisfait et il acquiesça pendant que Maria penchait sa tête sur le côté, n'ayant comme d'habitude rien compris. Remarquant cela, le policier saisit l'une des mains de la jeune fille et la tira vers le commissariat avec agacement.

- Pourquoi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Moi rien faire de mal !

- Toi travailler là, répondit tout aussi fort Alaude en priant les cieux pour avoir la patience de supporter l'espagnole.

Celle-ci se mit alors à sourire gaiement et sautilla vers le commissariat en tirant le bras de l'agent afin d'y aller plus vite.

- Plus vite, Monsieur Alaude, plus vite, l'enjoignit-elle tout en pressant le pas. Moi beaucoup travailler aujourd'hui !

- Ne sont-ils pas adorables, gloussa Giotto en restant assis sur le banc public et en regardant son ami être entraîné de force par une jeune fille enthousiaste. À quand le mariage ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Nous revoici, à peine un jour après la publication du premier chapitre, pour le second ! Comme promis auparavant, cette histoire ne comportera que trois chapitres donc nous sommes déjà à la moitié :D

Moi : Merci beaucoup ! Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour rendre la lecture facile :D

Aussi non, bonne lecture :D

* * *

Alouette, gentille alouette~

* * *

Deux ans après, la jeune Maria s'éveilla de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait lors de son bref emprisonnement dans le commissariat du réputé policier Alaude.  
À savoir sur une paillasse inconfortable qui se trouvait elle dans une cellule glaciale.

Elle s'étira tout en poussant un grognement lorsque ses muscles craquèrent et se remirent en place pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie de sa cellule et appuyer sur différents barreaux dans un ordre précis. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la porte de la cellule s'entrouvrit dans un grincement familier et elle s'étira une nouvelle fois tout en se rendant vers la minuscule salle de bains afin de se refaire une beauté. Une fois qu'elle eut fait ses ablutions matinales et coiffé ses longs cheveux sous leur habituel bonnet en dentelle blanche, la jeune espagnole se rendit dans le bureau du commissariat pour préparer le café après avoir moulu difficilement les grains avec le moulin à café qu'elle avait demandé lors du dernier Noël.

Laissant l'eau chauffer dans la bouilloire, la jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre où dormait généralement son supérieur et constata avec contrariété qu'aujourd'hui encore, il avait fait une nuit blanche en patrouillant les rues de la capitale française.

- Double dose aujourd'hui aussi, affirma-t-elle en se dépêchant de ranger la chambre de son supérieur.

Le sifflement familier de la bouilloire lui rappela que son café allait bientôt être prêt et elle se dépêcha de prendre le linge sale dans la chambre pour le mettre dans le sac qu'elle emmènerait plus tard aux laveries de Paris.

Ensuite, elle prépara le café et déposa une tasse sur le bureau de son supérieur tout en déposant une feuille volante sur le sommet afin d'éviter qu'il ne refroidisse trop vite. Puis, avec l'efficacité qui la caractérisait, Maria balaya le commissariat et s'empressa de quitter les lieux avec le linge sale.

Quelques heures après (et son ventre rassasié après être passé dans une auberge pour prendre le petit-déjeuner qu'elle méritait), la jeune espagnole (autrefois fille au pair) se rendit au commissariat avec son linge désormais propre et constata avec ennui que son supérieur était présent. Et occupé à interroger une tête familière.

_- Hola,_ Ramón, salua Maria en hochant sa tête vers l'homme qui était menotté à sa chaise.

_- Hola, __amor __mio,_ répondit plaisamment ce dernier en lui faisait un large sourire malgré ses nombreuses dents manquantes. Te voir aussi tôt illumine ma journée~

- Suffit, le coupa aussitôt le policier en rappelant à Ramón ce qui était important. D'où proviennent les armes que tu vends ?

- Toujours la même discussion, commenta le contrebandier en haussant ses épaules. Tu ne t'en lasses jamais, Alaude ? Moi oui...

- Ne changeons pas de sujet, déclara le blond en fronçant ses sourcils. D'où sors-tu ces armes ?

Ramón haussa une nouvelle fois ses épaules et Maria, qui avait été occupée à nettoyer les comptoirs du commissariat étouffa discrètement un rire moqueur.

- _Este bastardo nunca cambia_ (Ce bâtard ne change jamais), sifflota l'espagnol en croisant le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

_- Estara frustrado..._ (Pourrait-il être frustré...), hasarda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à ce dernier.

Alaude soupira bruyamment en maudissant pour la millième fois les cieux pour avoir accepté sous son toit la jeune espagnole et prit la parole pour rappeler à cette dernière qui était le chef.

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, fit-il avec une voix glaciale.

- O-oui, Monsieur Alaude ? couina celle-ci en se mettant aussitôt au garde-à-vue sous le regard moqueur de son compatriote.

- Je tiens à vous rappeler que l'arrière-cour ne va pas se nettoyer toute seule, rappela-t-il avec son intonation menaçante.

Maria piailla une affirmation et s'empressa de partir dans l'arrière-cour une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son balais, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le commissariat.

- À ta place, je me la serais faite, commenta Ramón avec un large sourire goguenard. Ce derrière n'est qu'une promesse d'une nuit inoubliable, tu ne penses pas ?

Alaude grogna une nouvelle malédiction et saisit une nouvelle paire de menottes pour les faire tourner autour de son index.

- N'essaie pas de changer de question et réponds à la mienne, siffla-t-il avec un air si menaçant qui fit enfin garder le silence au contrebandier.

Pendant cinq secondes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu refuses de parler d'elle parce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Ramón, grogna Alaude en cessant d'utiliser ses menottes pour se calmer. Réponds à ma question !

- Fais-le toi !

- Assez, s'exclama le français en abattant sèchement sa main sur son bureau. Mademoiselle Del Prado ?

- Oui ? fit Maria en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait à l'arrière-cour.

- Je vais utiliser l'arrière-cour durant les prochaines heures, veuillez faire les courses pour la semaine, déclara le policier en forçant le contrebandier à se lever à son tour pendant que la jeune espagnole hochait sa tête et quittait le commissariat avec son panier.

- Ou alors, essaya Ramón pendant que le blond le dirigeait vers son endroit désigné pour les tortures. Serais-tu vierge et ce genre de discussions te gêneraient ?

Le visage impassible, Alaude sortit ses menottes et matraques pour ensuite prendre une bonne position afin de s'assurer que la torture durerait longtemps.

- Hey, Maria ! appela alors le contrebandier en creusant profondément sa tombe. _¡__Alaude es virgen ! _(Alaude est vierge!)

Les yeux pâles du policier s'étrécirent dangereusement et il frappa l'homme menotté.

Trois heures après, lorsque Maria revint avec ses bras chargés et qu'Alaude eut jeté le corps inconscient du contrebandier dans une ruelle sordide, le blond fut salué par un large sourire entendu.

_- __¿__Asi que virgen, eh ? _(Vierge, hein?), s'enquit la jeune femme en continuant à sourire au nez du diable. Ça explique votre sale caractère...

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, évitez de me parler ainsi alors que je vous ai donné un toit sous lequel vivre... déclara l'homme avec un air menaçant.

- Je m'inquiétais juste pour votre bien-être, monsieur Alaude, commenta Maria en essayant de réduire son sourire. Ce n'est pas bon d'être ainsi à votre âge, vous savez ?

- Plaît-il ? demanda le policier en arquant un sourcil.

- Vous savez, balbutia la jeune en rougissant nerveusement. Ne pas l'avoir fait à votre âge...

- Avoir fait quoi ? interrogea Alaude en se penchant lentement vers l'espagnole.

- Ne faites pas votre ignorant, monsieur Alaude, hoqueta Maria en continuant à rougir. Vous le savez bien...

- Et si je ne le savais pas... Pourriez-vous me l'enseigner ? fit l'homme avec son habituel visage impassible.

Le rougissement de la jeune femme atteignit un seuil critique et elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour sortir de cette conversation dangereuse pour sa santé mentale.

- Tenez, déclara-t-elle en fourrant un sac rempli de légumes dans les bras de l'adulte. Aidez-moi à ranger ça...

- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? s'enquit Alaude en regardant avec un fin sourire la jeune espagnole s'éloigner. Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à ma question ?

Un cri étouffé lui répondit et le policier hocha sa tête avec approbation. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle arriverait à se moquer de lui.

Peu de jours après, Maria eut la grande surprise de voir son supérieur sortir de sa chambre vêtu, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'un costume de soirée à la place de son uniforme de policier.

- Vous sortez ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité en regardant Alaude s'échiner à fermer ses boutons de manchette.

- Une sortie à l'opéra, lâcha-t-il distraitement en essayant tant bien que mal de fermer ceux de son bras droit.

La jeune femme sortit de sa cellule et s'arrêta devant l'homme pour ensuite saisir le bras de ce dernier et fermer rapidement les boutons de manchette.

- Voilà, fit-elle avec un large sourire. Avec qui irez-vous ?

Le policier vérifia si les boutons avaient été correctement fermés et regarda après la jeune espagnole avec un air impassible.

- On ne va pas à l'opéra seul, Monsieur Alaude, déclara celle-ci en haussant ses épaules sous son regard scrutateur.

- Avec Mademoiselle d'Aligre, répondit-il en approuvant intérieurement son apparence.

- La marquise ? interrogea Maria avec curiosité.

- C'est cela, affirma Alaude. La connaissez-vous ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée une fois, admit la jeune femme en fronçant ses sourcils. Lors d'une réception des Dupré... Elle est très belle, vous avez bon goût, Monsieur Alaude.

Le blond arqua un sourcil et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, ne se souciant pas de se salir car il savait que Maria avait nettoyé consciencieusement son commissariat.

- Mais, continua celle-ci à voix basse. _Es una verdadera perra..._ (C'est une vraie chienne).

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, combien de fois dois-je vous répéter de parler en français...

La jeune femme rougit sous la remarque du policier et se gratta nerveusement le coude tout en regardant le sol qu'elle avait lustré durant la journée.

- Mademoiselle la marquise a une réputation parmi ses servantes, marmonna-t-elle en continuant à scruter les dalles immaculées.

- Quel genre de réputation ? demanda Alaude en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du commissariat.

Son véhicule était sans doute arrivé et il ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver tard à son rendez-vous.

- Elle fréquenterait beaucoup d'hommes, continua Maria en rougissant un peu plus. Et d'après ses servantes (qui étaient des italiennes tout à fait charmantes...), on entendrait fréquemment des pleurs d'enfants provenant de ses appartements le soir...

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, la coupa sèchement l'homme en ouvrant la porte. J'attendais plus que de vulgaires ragots de votre part...

Piquée au vif, Maria poussa un grognement ulcéré et s'enferma dans sa cellule sans regarder le policier quitter les lieux. Néanmoins, une fois qu'elle fut seule dans le commissariat, la jeune femme sortit une nouvelle fois de sa chambre et se revêtit rapidement de vêtements sobres.

- J'attendais plus que de vulgaires ragots de votre part, singea-t-elle en ouvrant violemment la porte du commissariat. Crétin de vierge qui ne veut pas admettre que j'ai raison...

Maria rabattit rapidement son capuchon pour cacher son visage et s'empressa de quitter le bâtiment. Elle marcha rapidement dans les rues peu éclairées de Paris et finit par s'arrêter devant une taverne dont la porte pendait misérablement sur ses derniers gonds.

- Ça lui apprendra, marmonna-t-elle en entrant d'un pas décidé dans l'établissement. Crétin d'Alaude...

La jeune espagnole scruta la salle sombre et animée pour ensuite sourire gaiement en apercevant une tête familière.

- Ramón ! appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'interpellé.

Ce dernier était occupé à jouer aux cartes avec une bande d'hommes que Maria avait déjà croisés auparavant au commissariat et salua joyeusement celle-ci en forçant l'un des individus à se lever et offrit le siège récemment libéré à la jeune femme.

- Maria, _amor_ _mio,_ sourit-il en rabattant ses cartes sur la table ronde. Ta présence me porte chance~

- Flatteur, le rabroua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé tout en s'installant sur la chaise et en s'excusant à mi-voix auprès de l'homme qui avait du quitter les lieux. Comment vont tes blessures ?

Ramón grogna et massa son avant-bras qui était encore recouvert de bandages, souvenirs de sa petite séance de tortures avec Alaude.

- Je suis en vie,_ no me voy a quejar..._ (Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...), déclara-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, ajouta Maria en examinant les cartes ainsi que les gains qui avait été mis sur la table. _¿__Qué jugais ?_ (Vous jouez quoi?)

- Poker, répondit simplement le contrebandier. _¿__Une partidita ?_ (Une petite partie?)

_- No, gracias._ _Al señor Alaude no le gusta que juega con su dinero..._ (Non, merci. Monsieur Alaude n'aime pas que je joue avec son argent...), hésita la jeune femme en enlevant sa capuche et en prenant une chope de bière.

- Tant mieux pour nous, s'exclama Ramón en éclatant de rire. Tu nous aurais massacrés sans pitié !

Les autres en firent de même et Maria leur servit avec un sourire des verres. La nuit passant, la jeune femme se retrouva bientôt avec un contrebandier complètement ivre dans les bras et elle soupira tout en passant une main sur son visage.

- Qu'as-tu de beau à me dire, Ramón ? demanda-t-elle en constatant que les autres s'étaient endormis sur la table et le sol.

- Pour toi, tout ce que tu veux, glissa l'espagnol en essayant gauchement d'enlacer Maria.

Elle frappa doucement les mains du contrebandier et attendit patiemment que ce dernier comprenne. Ensuite, elle prit la parole.

- Comment as-tu su faire entrer des armes sous le nez de monsieur Alaude ? s'enquit-elle avec une voix douce comme le miel.

L'homme saoul ouvrit sa bouche et Maria sourit avec contentement. Quelques minutes après, elle quitta la taverne tout en saluant les serveuses et rentra au commissariat avec un pas guilleret. Le policier allait enfin comprendre son utilité !

Cependant, Maria eut la surprise de constater qu'il y avait un attroupement devant le commissariat et elle se mêla dans la foule pour ensuite adresser la parole à un jeune homme qui discutait avec animation avec un autre garçon.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la foule.

- L'inspecteur Alaude aurait découvert un réseau d'enlèvements d'enfants, répondit l'inconnu en haussant sa voix d'excitation. Et le responsable de cela serait une marquise !

Oh ? Maria fendit les flots de la foule et parvint tant bien que mal à arriver aux portes du commissariat où se trouvaient deux policiers qu'elle salua d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Monsieur Alaude est à l'intérieur, expliqua l'un d'eux en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire et rentra dans le commissariat pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait bel et bien un policier blond assis face à une femme aux longs cheveux roux.

- Ah, s'exclama cette dernière sans lui adresser un regard. Vous êtes enfin arrivée avec mon thé... Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Maria en réalisant que la marquise l'avait prise pour une servante.

- Mon thé, répéta avec agacement celle-ci. Vraiment, est-ce que tous les servants sont aussi ineptes de nos jours ?

La jeune espagnole grinça des dents et voulut balancer la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main sur l'insolente mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre du policier.

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, siffla-t-il avec un air purement diabolique. Nous discuterons de votre escapade nocturne après... Pour le moment, veuillez balayer l'arrière-cour.

Comprenant par là qu'il ne la désirait pas dans le commissariat, elle se dirigea prestement vers l'arrière-cour mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel.

- Je vous l'avais dit, lança-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. _¡__Una verdadera perra ! _(Une vrai chienne!)

Alaude soupira et tourna ensuite ses yeux clairs vers la femme qui avait brisé tant de vies.

- Nom ? demanda-t-il en saisissant sa plume et une nouvelle feuille pour son rapport.

La marquise d'Aligre renifla avec mépris et croisa ses bras tout en regardant avec un air hautain le blond.

Le lendemain matin, Maria ouvrit ses yeux sous le son familier d'une voix masculine chaleureuse. Un large sourire fendit son visage et elle se précipita hors de sa cellule pour sauter dans les bras de l'homme qui parlait. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux et éclata de rire en entendant le grognement ennuyé de la jeune femme.

- _**Ciao**_ Maria, salua l'individu en relâchant la jeune femme qui s'empressa de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. _**Como stai ? **_(Comment vas-tu?)

- _**Sto bene, grazie mille signor di Vongola **_(Je vais bien, merci beaucoup Monsieur Vongola), répondit-elle en continuant à sourire gaiement. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Ton accent a presque disparu, commenta Giotto en hochant approbativement sa tête. Dire que ça fait un an que nous ne nous sommes plus vus... Le temps vole.

Il fit quelques pas pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Alaude mais se figea en fronçant ses sourcils et se tourna alors brusquement vers la jeune femme pour la regarder avec un air intransigeant.

- Je pensais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Giotto ? rappela-t-il avec une voix grave.

Maria rougit nerveusement et opina à contrecœur tout en marmonnant une affirmation.

- Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Giotto ? répéta-t-elle en préparant le café pour son supérieur qui ne manquerait pas d'être de mauvais poil ce matin-là.

- J'ai entendu dire que la fiancée d'Alaude s'était révélée être une trafiquante d'enfants, commenta le blond en jouant une une feuille qui traînait sur le bureau de son ami. Et comme je pensais qu'il s'agissait de toi, j'ai cru que c'était une nouvelle erreur de compréhension...

- Ce n'était pas moi, assura Maria en continuant à préparer la concoction. Je ne suis pas la fiancée de Monsieur Alaude.

- Je l'ai remarqué, murmura Giotto en secouant doucement sa tête. Tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi...

La jeune femme préféra ignorer les derniers mots et prépara deux tasses en porcelaine pour ensuite y verser le café. Le blond saisit les deux récipients et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Laisse-moi aller réveiller la bête, lança-t-il gaiement en se dirigeant vers la chambre du policier encore endormi. Je parie ma fortune qu'il sera de mauvais poil parce qu'il a perdu sa fiancée !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il sera fâché parce qu'il a raté l'opéra, corrigea à mi-voix Maria en se mettant à ranger le commissariat.

Comme celui-ci était petit, elle eut rapidement fini et se retrouva assise sur la chaise des interrogés à tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'Alaude.  
Si elle avait su ce qui en découlerait, la jeune se serait carapatée dans sa cellule...

- Ça va en faire combien ? demanda Giotto avec une voix amusée tout en s'assurant qu'il avait laissé la porte entrouverte.

Un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit, probablement un policier qui n'appréciait guère le réveil matinal alors qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures.

- Autant ? s'étonna l'italien en riant. Qui l'eut cru ? J'aurais juré que les conquêtes de Lampo seraient plus nombreuses...

- Giotto, déclara Alaude avec une intonation menaçante. Si tu es venu m'ennuyer, quitte la ville sur-le-champ.

- Et rater l'occasion de te dire « _Je te l'avais dit !_» ? s'offusqua l'autre en portant une main à sa poitrine et en tendant une tasse de café au policier. _**Mai **_! (Jamais!)

Le français soupira et but une gorgée du nectar qu'il était venu à vénérer depuis l'arrivée de Maria dans le commissariat.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il une fois que ses nerfs se furent légèrement apaisés.

- Pour parler de ta vie amoureuse inexistante, bien sûr !, répondit l'italien avec un large sourire.

- Dehors ! siffla Alaude avec une intonation meurtrière.

- Peut-être si tu revoyais à la basse tes exigences, tenta Giotto alors qu'il évitait habilement la tasse de café encore remplie qui fusa vers sa tête.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi elles sont si hautes, rétorqua le policier en sortant de la chambre à la suite du blond qui riait aux éclats. Il est normal d'attendre cela d'une future épouse...

- Voyons, s'exclama Giotto en courant dans le commissariat pour éviter la rage du français. Parce qu'il est facile de croiser une fille dans la rue qui connaisse le code pénal français à la perfection, sache cuisiner toutes sortes de plats, faire du café, nettoie sans se plaindre et supporte ta mauvaise humeur sans sourciller ?

L'italien se figea devant le bureau du policier et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il croisait le regard curieux de Maria qui avait suivi attentivement leur conversation jusqu'alors.

- Pourquoi sortir dans les rues alors qu'elle se trouve à la maison ? lança-t-il à Alaude tout en se dépêchant de quitter le commissariat.

Le policier s'arrêta devant la porte grande ouverte du bâtiment et la ferma sèchement tout en poussant des jurons à mi-voix à l'encontre de son soi-disant ami italien.

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, cingla-t-il en se tournant vers sa nouvelle victime et en se préparant à la faire trembler de frayeur.

- Oui, Monsieur Alaude ? répondit calmement celle-ci malgré sa peur évidente.

- Avez-vous nettoyé le commissariat ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en ne bougeant pas de sa chaise pendant que le blond s'installait à son tour sur son siège derrière le bureau.

- Cuisiné le repas ?

- Oui.

- Balayé l'arrière-cour ?

- Oui.

- Vérifié s'il y avait du courrier ?

- Il y en avait, Monsieur Alaude. Une lettre provenant d'Italie ainsi qu'une lettre concernant une modification dans le code pénal...

- Connaissez-vous le code pénal ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Alaude. Je le connais depuis que vous m'avez forcée à l'apprendre par cœur l'année passée...

Les yeux du policier s'écarquillèrent subitement et il se leva sans un mot pour ensuite quitter le commissariat.

Maria cilla sans comprendre et contempla les environs qui étaient déserts.

- Dois-je prendre ça comme un congé surprise ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Alaude ouvrit la porte du restaurant et scruta les alentours avec attention. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table éloignée et enleva son trench-coat pour le donner au garçon qui l'avait suivi.

- Giotto, salua-t-il sèchement en s'installant à table.

- Alaude, sourit l'italien en sirotant son verre de vin. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me tenir compagnie...

- Si une _certaine_ personne ne m'avait pas fait réaliser une chose réellement _désagréable,_ commenta le policier en fronçant ses sourcils et en saisissant la carte pour faire son choix. Je ne serais pas ici en ce moment...

- Oh ? fit avec intérêt Giotto tout en admirant l'argenterie du restaurant. Qu'as-tu donc remarqué ?

- Il semblerait que j'arbore des sentiments envers mademoiselle Del Prado, cracha avec dégoût Alaude.

- Oh ? répéta avec un large sourire l'italien. _**Davvero **_? (Vraiment?)

- À moins que, dans mon état somnolent, je n'ai confondu l'habituel agacement avec ce genre de sentiments, ajouta le policier en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- J'en doute, commenta l'étranger en continuant à sourire avec un air entendu. Il faut absolument que je prévienne les autres !

- En quoi cela les regarde ? interrogea Alaude en fronçant ses sourcils.

Il avait la nette impression que ce qui suivrait ne lui plairait pas le moins du monde. Giotto se leva alors, son sourire satisfait toujours aux lèvres et lui serra la main tout en appelant un garçon afin de récupérer sa veste.

- J'ai gagné le pari ! s'exclama l'italien en bondissant quasiment de joie.

- Plaît-il ?

- Nous avions parié si tu tomberais un jour amoureux, expliqua distraitement l'adulte en haussant ses épaules. G était certain que tu n'éprouvais aucune émotion et avait parié que tu finirais tes jours seul, Knuckle a parié que tu rencontrerais une jolie fille en Allemagne, Lampo que tu finirais avec un harem digne d'un maharadja, Asari n'a pas voulu participer (même si je suis certain qu'il était de mon avis...) et Daemon était certain que tu épouserais ton commissariat.

Alaude étrécit ses yeux et grogna tout en se levant à son tour, laissant de ce fait le restaurant alors qu'il n'avait rien mangé pour suivre l'italien qui s'était une nouvelle fois échappé. Il le poursuivit jusqu'au bout de la rue où se trouvait l'établissement réputé et força le blond à s'arrêter en utilisant ses menottes pour le retenir.

- Vous avez parié sur ma vie amoureuse... gronda-t-il tout en enserrant les poignets de Giotto avec ses menottes.

L'italien déglutit bruyamment et hocha sa tête.

- _**È**_ _**vero**_ (C'est vrai), admit-il en essayant sans succès d'enlever les bracelets en acier. Mais c'est parce que nous nous inquiétions de ton bien-être... Tu as tant de prétendantes et pourtant... tu vis seul dans ce commissariat avec la petite Maria...

- Et tu as donc parié que je finirais avec elle, acheva Alaude en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur pendant que l'autre blond se rapetissait sous son regard menaçant.

- _**Si**_...

- Je ne finirais jamais avec mademoiselle Del Prado, finit par lâcher le policier en enlevant rudement ses menottes du poignet de l'italien. Elle ne remplit même pas la moitié de mes attentes et serait un poids mort dans ma vie...

_**- Questo è quello che credi...**_ (C'est ce que tu penses), marmonna Giotto en reculant d'un pas pour éviter une nouvelle fois la matraque réglementaire du français. Dans tous les cas...

Alaude cessa d'attaquer le blond et attendit patiemment que ce dernier continue, certain qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ses propos et préparant de ce fait ses menottes.

- Tu es le bienvenue au manoir Vongola, lança par-dessus son épaule l'italien en marchant paisiblement vers la gare. Si jamais tu venais à demander la main _**della**_ _**signorina**_ Maria, je suis certain que Knuckle se fera un plaisir d'officialiser votre union...

- Quitte Paris sur-le-champ si tu as finis de m'occuper inutilement, riposta le policier en faisant tourner ses menottes autour de son index avec un rictus menaçant.

Giotto rit avec amusement et le salua une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la foule parisienne.

Lorsqu'Alaude rentra au commissariat, il fut salué par l'odeur alléchante d'un plat qui mijotait dans la minuscule cuisine du bâtiment ainsi que par la voix grave de la jeune espagnole qui chantait à tue-tête en faisant le ménage dans sa chambre.

Ne voulant pas déranger la jeune (pour une fois qu'elle travaillait sans qu'il doive le lui rappeler...), le policier se rendit dans la cuisine et se prépara une assiette de ragoût préparée par sa femme de ménage particulière pour ensuite aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Il mangea une bouchée du met et approuva intérieurement en constatant que Maria avait écouté ses remarques sur les condiments qu'elle avait tendance à oublier.

Il remarqua alors qu'une feuille était mise en évidence sur la pile des dossiers incomplets et il la saisit avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Et il écarquilla ses yeux en lisant les mots soigneusement calligraphiés sur la page.

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, appela-t-il avec une voix pressante.

- Oui ? répondit aussitôt la jeune femme en se présentant devant l'homme.

Ce dernier examinait toujours la feuille en papier et leva enfin ses yeux bleus pour scruter attentivement le visage curieux de l'espagnole.

- D'où vient cette information ? demanda-t-il en agitant la page sous le regard de la jeune.

- Ah, s'exclama celle-ci en comprenant rapidement ce qui se passait. Je l'ai obtenue par la bouche de Ramón !

- Ramón vous a dit où il faisait entrer illégalement ses armes ? fit avec incrédulité le policier.

- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Alaude se pinça les arêtes du nez et ferma ensuite ses yeux alors qu'un soupir las secouait son corps.

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, avez-vous de la famille en France ? interrogea-t-il alors en ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder avec intensité l'espagnole.

Celle-ci secoua doucement sa tête et fronça faiblement ses sourcils.

- Mes parents m'ont envoyée à Paris parce qu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent pour m'entretenir, expliqua-t-elle en haussant ses épaules. Pourquoi ? Vous comptez me renvoyer, Monsieur Alaude ?

Le policier soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y ressasser ses pensées.

- Mademoiselle Del Prado ? appela-t-il une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce et qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte.

- Oui ? répondit avec un agacement perceptible l'espagnole.

- Préparez vos valises, nous irons en Italie demain, déclara sombrement l'homme en passant une main sur son visage las.

- Pourquoi ce voyage impromptu ? s'inquiéta Maria. Quelque chose de mauvais est arrivé à Monsieur Giotto ?

- Non, la reprit Alaude en soufflant bruyamment une nouvelle fois. Nous avons un mariage auquel assister...

- Un mariage ? répéta avec stupeur la jeune femme. Mais... qui se marie ? Et je n'ai pas de robes... Que vais-je faire, Monsieur Alaude ?

- Les Vongola s'occuperont de tout, dit simplement le blond en fermant ses yeux et en maudissant l'italien pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Les Vongola ? s'étrangla Maria en ouvrant de gros yeux surpris. Alors... C'est monsieur Giotto qui se marie ?

- Non, ce n'est pas lui qui se marie.

L'espagnole fronça ses sourcils et se rendit dans la chambre du policier pour observer ce dernier qui était toujours immobile avec les yeux fermés.

- Dans ce cas, fit-elle en tapotant son menton pensivement pendant que son supérieur soulevait ses paupières pour la regarder avec un air indéchiffrable. Qui se marie ?

- Moi, soupira avec un air déterré l'homme.

- Oh, déclara simplement Maria en ouvrant faiblement sa bouche de stupeur. Et... qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Une paire d'yeux bleus clairs la regardèrent avec leur habituelle lueur indéchiffrable et la jeune femme hocha sa tête en soupirant à son tour.

- Je comprends, lança-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour se rendre dans sa cellule. Je vais préparer mes valises et ne plus poser de questions inutiles...

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Alaude grinça des dents et fusilla des yeux le mur qui lui faisait face.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi de toutes les filles qui habitaient Paris, était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Cette espagnole au nom aussi long qu'un jour sans pain qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir...

Puis, le blond réalisa une chose et grogna intérieurement face à sa malchance.

S'était-elle seulement rendue compte qu'il lui avait demandée sa main ?

Le policier haussa ses épaules et commença à faire ses valises.

Elle finirait bien par se rendre compte lorsque les Vongola l'emmèneraient acheter une robe de mariée...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de commenter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Comme nous l'avions annoncé depuis le premier chapitre, cette fic est un Three-Shot mais comme vous l'ignoriez probablement, le dernier chapitre était trop long donc nous l'avons coupé. Bref, l'épilogue sera postée l'année prochaine ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alouette, gentille alouette~

* * *

Maria écarquilla ses yeux et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre du wagon tout en poussant une exclamation admirative.

- Monsieur Alaude, Monsieur Alaude ! appela-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui était calmement occupé à lire le journal en étant assis sur la banquette en cuir sombre. Avez-vous vu ça ?! _¡__Es increíble! _(C'est incroyable!)

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, soupira le français en continuant sa lecture sans même faire attentions aux actions de la jeune femme. Veuillez baisser le ton. Vous allez importuner les autres passagers...

L'espagnole grommela un juron dans sa langue maternelle et s'assit convenablement sur la banquette aux côtés de son supérieur tout en soupirant bruyamment.

- Monsieur Alaude ? appela-t-elle à mi-voix en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait rapidement.

- Hm ? répondit le blond en tournant la page de son journal.

- Pourquoi allez-vous vous marier maintenant ? demanda Maria en continuant à scruter les formes floues qui passaient. Et pourquoi en Italie ?

Le policier soupira à son tour et plia soigneusement son journal pour ensuite le ranger dans sa valise qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

- Je me suis rendu compte que cette femme remplissait toutes les conditions pour passer sa vie à mes côtés, déclara-t-il simplement en posant ses yeux clairs sur le visage curieux de la jeune femme. Et Giotto m'avait invité à faire le mariage dans son manoir.

- Oh, fit celle-ci en arrondissant ses lèvres. Comment êtes-vous arrivé à cette révélation ?

Maria retint de peu sa remarque. Elle avait pourtant été convaincue que son supérieur était un novice dans les affaires amoureuses, si on prenait en compte le nombre inexistant de femmes qui avaient été dans le commissariat (vu que c'était le seul endroit où l'homme semblait se relaxer, l'espagnole en avait rapidement conclu qu'il emmènerait ses conquêtes là), et qu'il aurait fini avec la bride au cou si une femme avait réussi à le forcer par un chantage odieux ou que ses parents lui avaient arrangé le mariage...

Alaude grogna en guise de réponse et la jeune comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas continuer sur cette pente savonneuse.

Le chantage, sûrement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Italie, Alaude ouvrit ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était bel et bien endormi dans cette machine infernale qu'était une locomotive à vapeur et qu'un poids désagréable (mais néanmoins chaleureux) se trouvait sur son épaule. Le policier tourna légèrement sa tête et constata avec contrariété que sa _fiancée_ (rien que penser ce mot lui donnait des frissons de dégoût) dormait paisiblement sur lui.

En temps normal, Alaude aurait frappé le sommet de la tête de l'espagnole pour la réveiller. Cependant, celle-ci était désormais sa fiancée et il se devait de la traiter avec le respect qui lui était dû.

Le policier soupira avec agacement et secoua doucement l'épaule de l'endormie. Mais le sommeil de cette dernière devait être particulièrement pesant ce jour-là car Maria ne se réveilla pas.

Grinçant des dents parce qu'ils commençaient à être observés par les autres passagers, le blond finit par céder et prit dans ses bras l'ancienne fille au pair pour ensuite quitter le train et poser le pied sur le sol italien. Et aussitôt souhaiter d'être à Paris lorsqu'il aperçut trois visages familiers.

- Alaude ! appela la voix chaleureuse de Giotto di Vongola en s'approchant du français. _**Como stai ?**_

- Je te serais gré de me parler en français ou en japonais, rappela ce dernier en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu sais très bien que j'ai l'italien en horreur...

- Allons, s'exclama le parrain en passant au français sans problèmes. Déjà de mauvais poil ? Je croyais pourtant qu'avoir la petite Maria dans tes bras t'adoucirait un peu...

Alaude étrécit dangereusement ses yeux bleus et Giotto fit prudemment un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas provoquer son ami alors qu'il était de si mauvais poil.

- Donc, voici la fameuse Maria qui a su dompter _Alaudi,_ commenta une voix rauque à l'accent italien nettement perceptible.

- Exact, approuva Giotto en se tournant vers l'homme qui avait parlé. N'est-elle pas adorable ? Et instruite, qui plus est... Alaude est vraiment chanceux d'avoir déniché cette perle !

Le français grogna et tourna son regard vers l'individu qui avait fait la remarque, prenant en compte le tatouage écarlate qui se trouvait sur sa joue droite ainsi que la crosse du revolver qui dépassait de sa poche.

- G, salua-t-il avec une voix glaciale. Tu n'as pas changé...

- Pareil pour toi, rétorqua calmement le roux en acquiesçant. Toujours aussi inexpressif.

Le policier se tourna ensuite vers la dernière tête connue qui était également rousse et revêtue d'un chapeau en toile brune et inclina brièvement la sienne pour le saluer. Puis, il se dirigea vers la voiture qui les attendait et déposa la jeune femme sur la banquette arrière pour après se tourner ver G et lui montrer la locomotive.

- Nos bagages sont encore à l'intérieur, fit-il indifféremment.

- Et tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? s'étrangla le rouquin en saisissant une cigarette et en l'allumant avec son briquet pour essayer de se calmer. Fais-le toi !

- G, intervint Giotto avec un fin sourire. Alaude est fatigué par son voyage et je suis certain qu'il a hâte d'être au manoir. Pourquoi ne l'aiderais-tu pas en cherchant ses bagages ?

L'italien au visage tatoué jura et se tourna pour obéir aux ordres de son ami d'enfance pendant que le blond en question s'installait à son tour dans la voiture pour regarder ensuite le français avec un large sourire entendu.

- Toi, mon ami, lança-t-il en continuant à sourire. Tu as fait de moi un homme comblé !

- Combien ? demanda en un soupir Alaude alors qu'il s'assurait que sa _fiancée_ (brrr...) était bien attachée.

- Sur les six personnes qui ont parié, seules deux ont eu raison, rayonna Giotto en levant deux doigts. Moi et Cozart-ci présent !

- Et ça, c'est parce que l'instinct de Giotto n'a jamais échoué, s'exclama le troisième homme en frappant avec son chapeau l'épaule du blond en question.

- C'est vrai, accorda ce dernier sans une once de modestie tout en passant son bras autour du roux. Si jamais cette affaire de groupes de vigilance ne fonctionne pas, je peux toujours me reconvertir en parieur professionnel !

Alaude grogna une nouvelle fois et fusilla du regard l'italien aux cheveux ébouriffés tout en sortant ses menottes.

- Je tiens à te rappeler que si tu venais à changer le but de ton petit groupe de vigilance, je partirais immédiatement, siffla-t-il en faisant tournoyer ses armes autour de son doigt.

- C'était une simple blague, Alaude, répondit aussitôt le blond en étrécissant ses yeux orangés. Tu sais très bien que je n'abandonnerais jamais ces pauvres gens à leur sort...

- De toutes façons, les coupa Cozart en haussant ses épaules et avec un sourire entendu. Si Giotto devenait un de ces _**mafiosi**_ obnubilés par l'argent, je le descendrais dans la semaine qui suivrait.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon vieil ami, déclara l'italien en souriant largement à son tour. Ah, G !

L'interpellé s'approcha de l'automobile avec une moue renfrognée et jeta sa cigarette sur le sol tout en rangeant les deux valises dans le coffre minuscule de la gigantesque machine.

- Allons-y, grommela-t-il en s'installant au volant de la voiture. _**Sono stufo di parlare in francese...**_ (J'en ai marre de parler en français...)

- Plaisir tout à fait réciproque, répondit calmement Alaude en fronçant ses sourcils avec agacement. T'entendre massacrer ma langue me fatigue également...

Giotto et Cozart éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à s'esclaffer pendant le voyage. Qui dura deux heures.

Heureusement pour les nerfs du français, Maria ne se réveilla pas car sa présence aurait sans aucun doute su énerver Alaude et la voiture serait disparue dans une explosion mystérieuse...

Lorsque Maria ouvrit ses yeux, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit. Comme c'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'elle dormait sur un lit (moelleux en plus ! Et propre!), la jeune espagnole s'empressa de fermer ses yeux et se rendormit. Du moins, elle l'aurait fait si une familière voix glaciale ne brisa le silence paisible de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme.

- Je pense que vous avez suffisamment dormi, Mademoiselle Del Prado...

La jeune en question sursauta vivement et tomba du lit pour se réceptionner durement sur la moquette de la pièce.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Alaude ! s'excusa-t-elle sur-le-champ en s'inclinant devant le policier. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez présent ! Je vous en prie, ne m'enlevez pas le lit !

Le blond haussa ses sourcils de surprise et observa l'espagnole qui le suppliait à genoux sur la moquette écarlate des Vongola de ne pas la laisser dormir par terre.

Mais à quoi pensait donc la jeune ?

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Alaude avec le pressentiment d'une sacrée migraine à venir.

- Ne me faites pas dormir sur une paillasse, éclata en sanglots Maria tout en enlaçant les jambes du policier. Maintenant que j'ai dormi dans ce lit divin, je ne veux plus dormir sur une paillasse !

Le blond soupira bruyamment et força la jeune à cesser de le supplier et de l'enlacer pour une raison aussi futile.

- Mademoiselle Del Prado, fit-il en secouant sa tête avec agacement. Je pensais avoir été clair en vous invitant. Dois-je l'expliquer avec des termes plus simples pour que vous compreniez ?

La jeune espagnole cilla et garda le silence, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son supérieur. Ni ce qu'avait à voir son futur mariage avec sa haine des paillasses.

- Vous. Moi, articula soigneusement le français. Mariage. Compris ?

Maria acquiesça silencieusement même si elle n'avait toujours rien compris et se redressa lentement tout en lissant les plis de ses vêtements, remarquant au passage qu'elle ne portait que sa robe battante (qui se trouvait habituellement sous ses habits) et que ses cheveux avaient été lâchés.

_- Quién_ _ha... (_Qui a...)_,_ marmonna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils et en tirant doucement sur un pan de ses vêtements.

- Je sais que vous avez horreur que l'on vous touche, répondit simplement Alaude tout en haussant ses épaules.

Maria ouvrit sa bouche d'horreur et saisit un oreiller pour le jeter au visage du français qui ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque surprise de la part de sa _fiancée_ (un jour, il arriverait à penser ça sans être saisi de frissons...).

_- __¡__Cómo te atreves !_ hurla-t-elle en prenant un autre oreiller et en visant soigneusement le visage du blond. _¡__Devuélveme mi virtud !_ _¡__Pervertido! ¡__Infiel! ¡¿__Has pensado en tu futura esposa?! (_Comment oses-tu ! Rends-moi ma vertu ! Pervers ! Infidèle! As-tu pensé à ta future épouse ?!)

Alaude leva ses mains pour saisir au vol l'oreiller meurtrier et eut la surprise d'en recevoir un autre dans le ventre, courtoisie de sa charmante _fiancée_. Mais combien d'oreillers y avait-il dans ce lit ?! Et quel était ce charabia qu'elle s'entêtait à lui crier dessus ?

Le policier finit par céder à ses pulsions violentes et sortit ses menottes pour ensuite lacérer un nouvel oreiller qui avait fusé vers son visage (sa _fiancée_ savait viser, c'était indéniable...) et essayer de prendre le poignet de la jeune femme. Cependant, celle-ci poussa un cri strident lorsque sa main effleura la sienne et se mit à hurler au viol.

_**- Che cosa sta succedendo ?! **_(Que se passe-t-il?!), rugit un homme en ouvrant violemment la porte de la chambre et en entrant sans même regarder la scène qui se déroulait près du lit. _**Alaudi !**_ _**La tua fiandata è stata rapita ! **_(Alaude !On est en train d'enlever ta fiancée!)

L'inconnu se figea, sa main posée sur la crosse de son revolver et il aperçut enfin le français, les menottes aux mains dans une posture défensive, ainsi que la jeune femme qui était debout avec une expression enragée.

- Ah ? bredouilla le nouveau-venu en lâchant son arme et en reculant doucement lorsque Maria l'aperçut et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. _**Porta sbagliata...**_ (Porte erronée...)

- _¡__TU!_ rugit la jeune espagnole en s'armant de coussins qui traînaient au pied du lit (Alaude maudit la manie des servantes italiennes de mettre des traversins partout). _¡__Pervertido_ !

L'illustre inconnu poussa un glapissement et se jeta à terre pendant que le coussin frôlait sa chevelure verte bouclée.

_**- Pièta !**_ _**Pièta !**_ implora-t-il en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher lentement.

- _**Senza piète per te**_ (Pas de pitié pour toi), susurra doucereusement celle-ci en élevant sa main armée d'un traversin.

Oublié par la jeune espagnole, Alaude s'appuya contre un mur et observa discrètement celle-ci frapper sans pitié (comme elle l'avait promis) un des gardiens du Vongola Primo pourtant réputés par leur puissance et ne put s'empêcher de se congratuler pour l'avoir choisie comme fiancée.

Deux heures après (et une intervention urgente de Giotto en plus), Maria se calma enfin, enfila sa robe grise et le français put lui expliquer qu'il l'avait changée parce qu'il savait qu'elle détestait qu'on la touche. Et qu'il l'avait fait sans la toucher également (les menottes étaient des ustensiles décidément fort utiles).

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa sincèrement la jeune femme en s'inclinant devant le corps tremblotant d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui s'était réfugié derrière Giotto. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

L'un des hommes, un rouquin, qui étaient apparus avec le blond ricana discrètement et se gratta ensuite le tatouage qui se trouvait sur sa joue droite.

- Quant à moi, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'un individu qui avait également des cheveux roux (bien que dans une teinte plus rouge que les siens). Je vois enfin pourquoi _Alaudi_ l'a choisie...

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire et dut sortir de la pièce car il avait attiré l'attention de Giotto qui lui avait lancé un regard ennuyé. Ainsi que d'Alaude qui semblait prêt à écharper toutes les personnes présentes dans sa chambre.

- _**Basta**_ **_!_ **(Assez!), les coupa Giotto en remarquant que le policier avait sorti ses menottes. Alaude, Knuckle est dans le salon japonais avec Asari, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui parler du mariage ?

Comprenant le message implicite, le français acquiesça raidement et sortit de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard meurtrier au rouquin pendant que le second homme aux cheveux rouges rentrait une nouvelle fois.

Une fois que le policier eut quitté la pièce, un soupir franchit les lèvres closes de la seule femme présente et celle-ci s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès du jeune aux cheveux verts.

- Vous êtes aussi effrayante qu'_Alaudi_ et ce n'est pas peu dire, marmonna ce dernier en secouant sa tête face à l'avalanche d'excuses qu'il recevait. Je me nomme Lampo.

- Maria del Sancramento de la Santissima Virgen Azalea Aurora Vicente del Prado, répondit poliment Maria.

- Oh ? s'étonna le dénommé Lampo en écarquilla ses yeux également verts. Une vieille famille noble ?

Les autres hommes présents (Giotto et la paire de rouquins) haussèrent leurs sourcils de surprise et la jeune femme rougit faiblement sur leur regard attentifs.

- Seuls les nobles ont des noms aussi longs, assura le plus jeune en hochant doctement sa tête.

- Je ne suis plus noble, le contredit aussitôt Maria en se grattant nerveusement le coude. A perdu tout son argent... J'ai donc été envoyée à Paris pour trouver un époux fortuné mais mes parents avaient mal lu le contrat et je me suis retrouvée jeune fille au pair des Dupré...

- Avancez la monnaie ! s'exclama Giotto en tendant sa main vers la paire de rouquins.

- Tu avais dit qu'elle serait une princesse espagnole ! protesta celui au tatouage tout en sortant une bourse remplie d'argent pour ensuite la jeter dans la main tendue du blond.

- Que je sache, remarqua celui qui portait un chapeau en toile brune sur ses cheveux rouges sang avec un large sourire satisfait. C'est moi qui ai parié qu'elle serait une noble sans-le-sou !

Giotto grogna et fouilla dans la poche de son veston afin de sortir sa bourse et la jeter (ainsi que celle du tatoué) dans les mains tendues de l'individu pendant que Lampo grimaçait et en faisait de même.

- Tu ne pouvais pas être une tueuse en série ? grommela-t-il en fusillant de ses yeux verts la mine ébahie de la jeune espagnole qui avait assisté au tractations sans un mot.

- _¿__Qué?_ (Quoi?), demanda celle-ci en penchant sa tête sur le côté. _No lo entiendo..._ (Je ne comprends pas...)

Lampo soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure verte pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses boucles.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre vie avec _Alaudi..._

- Ah ? Heu... merci, répondit-elle en faisant un large sourire. J'en aurais besoin ! Monsieur Alaude est parfois capricieux lorsqu'il faut le sortir du lit... Il cherche toujours des prétextes pour y rester... Heureusement, son épouse sera là pour s'en occuper !

Curieusement, les hommes présents rougirent et Giotto cacha un sourire entendu derrière sa main pendant que son ami au tatouage s'exclamait qu'il avait toujours pensé que le parisien était vierge.

- Bien, déclara le seul blond présent en joignant bruyamment ses mains. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire des courses pour le mariage à venir, Maria ?

- Je veux bien, sourit gaiement la jeune femme en bondissant aux côtés du Vongola pendant que Lampo reculait instinctivement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Mais Monsieur Alaude a dit que c'était vous qui payiez... Êtes-vous d'accord avec cela ?

- Oh, s'esclaffa ce dernier en haussant ses épaules. J'en étais au courant le jour où je l'ai invité à se marier ici. Avant que je ne l'oublie, voici G et Cozart, de très bons amis.

La jeune espagnole s'inclina respectueusement devant le duo de rouquins et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir les noms des amis de l'homme qui lui avait (en quelque sorte) sauvé la vie.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, déclara-t-elle poliment.

- Moi de même, sourit avec un air charmeur le dénommé Cozart en enlevant son chapeau et en lui faisant un baisemain. Je mourrais d'envie de faire votre connaissance, _**signorina**_ Maria.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna cella-ci en écarquillant ses yeux. _**Perché ? **_(Pourquoi?)

_**- Senza l'accento, come Giotto ha detto **_(Sans accent, comme Giotto l'a dit), approuva le rouquin en replaçant son couvre-chef. _**Lei parla un bellissimo italiano... **_(Vous parlez un très bel italien...)

_**- E complimenti anche **_(Et vous complimentez bien), rétorqua Maria avec un fin sourire.

- Avec de l'humour en plus ! s'exclama Cozart en serrant avec amusement la main de la jeune femme. _Alaudi_ a trouvé la perle rare !

L'homme nommé G (un nom fort court ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'espagnole) grogna un assentiment avec un sourire en coin et ouvrit ensuite la porte pendant que Lampo se carapatait discrètement par celle-ci.

- Allons-y ! déclara Maria en sortant à son tour de la chambre avec un large sourire. Je doute que les boutiques restent ouvertes pour nous !

- Ça, c'est ce que vous pensez, murmura G en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux autres hommes.

Peu de temps après, les trois mafieux réalisèrent dans quelle mouise s'était plongé leur ami en demandant la main de l'espagnole.

- Une minute, s'exclama Giotto en levant une main alors qu'il se massait les tempes avec l'autre. Répète ce que tu viens de dire, Maria ?

- Je disais que je me demandais qui était la fiancée de Monsieur Alaude, fit cette dernière en haussant ses épaules alors qu'ils marchaient vers le tailleur du village le plus proche.

Subitement, G explosa de rire et ils durent tous s'arrêter car le roux était tombé à genoux sur la rue pavée tout en se tenant les côtes.

- _**Lo**_... _**sapevo**_ **_!_ **(Je... le savais!), dit-il entre deux éclats. Par ici la monnaie !

Giotto grimaça et sortit une nouvelle bourse de son veston (combien en avait-il ? Et pourquoi pariait-il autant?!) pendant que Cozart en faisait de même.

- Tche, fit ce dernier en secouant sa tête avec dépit. J'aurais du le savoir... Giotto n'a raison que deux fois sur trois...

Le blond fit une moue contrariée et prit la jeune femme par le bras tout en ignorant les propos des deux roux.

- Continuons, _**signorina**_ Maria, la pressa-t-il. Ne faites pas attention à ces idiots...

Ils entrèrent alors dans la boutique et une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années s'empressa de les accueillir avec un sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle aperçut le blond.

_**- Signor di Vongola !**_ pépia-t-elle en lui préparant une chaise. _**Che ci fai qui ?**_ (Que faites-vous ici?)

- _**Un abito da sposa per la signorina qui **_(Une robe de mariée pour la demoiselle ici présente), répondit gaiement l'homme en désignant Maria qui rougit lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

- Monsieur Giotto ! protesta-t-elle immédiatement. Je ne suis pas celle qui se marie ! Il me faut juste une robe pour assister au mariage, c'est tout !

- Une robe de mariée suffira, croyez-moi, assura le blond en acquiesçant avec approbation.

- Je doute que Monsieur Alaude apprécie cela, remarqua Maria en grimaçant.

- Croyez-moi, répéta Giotto en souriant avec un air entendu. Il appréciera le détail...

- J'en doute, marmonna l'espagnole.

_**- Signorina**_ Maria, déclara alors l'homme en élevant la voix alors que la porte de la tailleuse s'ouvrait à nouveau pour révéler les visages amusés de G et Cozart. Recevoir une robe de mariée tous frais payés n'arrive qu'une fois dans sa vie. Allez-vous refuser cette proposition ?

- ...

- _**Si **_? fit Giotto en arquant un sourcil.

_**- Va bene**_ (D'accord), murmura à contrecœur la jeune femme.

La tailleuse se contenta de soupirer (probablement émue parce que le Don des Vongola allait bientôt se marier) et sortit son attirail pendant que les trois hommes s'asseyaient pour converser durant les mesures de la jeune espagnole.

- À votre avis, demanda à mi-voix Cozart tout en essayant de ne pas sourire comme un gamin. Quand va-t-elle s'en rendre compte ?

- Lors de la nuit de noces, proposa G en se roulant une cigarette soigneusement.

- Hmm, médita le premier en se frottant pensivement le menton. Non, elle m'a l'air particulièrement dégourdie... Je dirais plutôt dès notre retour. Et toi, Giotto ?

Le blond tapota distraitement les accoudoirs de sa chaise et finit par faire un large sourire.

- Lorsqu'on la forcera à enfiler la robe pour la cérémonie, répondit-il gaiement.

- Cent lires ? fit Cozart en cessant de lutter contre son sourire enfantin.

- Va pour cent lires, accordèrent les deux Vongola.

Maria tressaillit et ignora l'épingle qui venait de la piquer, certaine que la conversation inaudible des italiens la concernait. Sans oublier le fait que le sourire de Giotto était perturbant, elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas dépareillé sur le visage d'un manipulateur qui serait arrivé à ses fins...

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de prendre les mesures et décidé d'un modèle pour la robe, ils revinrent au manoir des Vongola et se rendirent dans la gigantesque salle à manger où les attendait Alaude en compagnie de deux hommes que Maria n'avait jamais vus.

L'un d'eux était vêtu d'une soutane et avait de courts cheveux noirs coupés ainsi que de chaleureux yeux bruns clairs pendant que l'autre portait de curieux vêtements que la jeune espagnole n'avait jamais vus de toute sa vie et avait un visage aimable aux yeux fendus.

- Bonsoir, salua ce dernier avec un français au lourd accent étranger. Je suis Asari Ugetsu. Vous devez être Del Prado-san, la partenaire d'Alaudi-san ?

Maria acquiesça faiblement, s'assit sur la première place libre qu'elle trouva (qui se trouvait comme par hasard à côté du policier) et se tourna ensuite discrètement vers la personne la plus proche.

- Pourquoi dit-il tout le temps « san » ? Et pourquoi tout le monde dit Alaudi à la place d'Alaude ?

Son interlocuteur ayant été le parfait inconnu à la soutane noire, ce dernier haussa ses sourcils et lui fit ensuite un large sourire.

- Je suis Knuckle, déclara-t-il gentiment tout en lui serrant la main. Asari parle ainsi parce que ce sont les marques de politesse dans sa langue maternelle et tout le monde dit Alaudi parce que c'est plus facile à prononcer dans leur langue.

- Je vois, murmura Maria en examinant le visage aux yeux bridés du sujet de leur conversation. D'où vient-il ?

- Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? répondit le prêtre avec un sourire encourageant.

Alaude, qui s'était contenté jusqu'alors de boire son verre de vin en attendant que les serviteurs apportent les plats, renifla et déposa le récipient sur la table tout en regardant avec un fin sourire sa fiancée (il arrivait enfin à penser au mot sans frissonner). Il était certain que le repas serait désormais animé. Surtout si on prenait en compte le fait que Lampo n'osait même pas regarder dans leur direction...

- Excusez-moi, fit la jeune femme en levant timidement sa main. Mais je me demandais...

- Oui ? fit Asari en penchant sa tête vers son interlocutrice pour mieux l'entendre vu qu'il était éloigné d'elle d'environ trois places.

- D'où venez-vous Monsieur Asari Ugetsu-san ?

L'homme sourit avec amusement pendant que Maria fronçait ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de celui-ci.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Asari, lui répondit-il. Et je viens du Japon, un pays fort éloigné...

La jeune espagnole renifla fortement et croisa ses bras.

- Je sais, déclara-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais aussi que c'est le pays des samouraï et du saké... _Usted no tenia que hablarme comme a una niña..._ (Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me parler comme à une enfant...)

_**- Giusto**_ (Juste), approuva Giotto en se dépêchant d'intervenir car il avait senti les eaux marécageuses dans lesquelles s'aventurait la conversation. Comment avancent les préparatifs, Alaude ?

Le français fit une moue ennuyée et répondit calmement à la question posée tout en continuant à observer du coin de l'œil l'espagnole qui boudait. Comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, il versa, toujours en parlant avec Giotto, du vin dans le verre de la jeune femme et poussa la corbeille avec les petits pains vers celle-ci tout en adressant la parole à Knuckle pour l'ajouter dans la conversation.

Maria acquiesça pour montrer sa gratitude et saisit un petit pain pour ensuite l'engloutir voracement (elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin et cela se sentait dans son attitude grincheuse).

- Le mariage se déroulera donc lorsque la robe sera achevée, conclut Giotto en hochant sa tête et en jetant un coup d'œil attendu à un certain duo.

Ceux-ci plissèrent leurs paupières et Cozart déposa ostensiblement une bourse remplie d'argent sur la table.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour manger ? demanda alors Knuckle en regardant avec un air désobligeant l'argent. J'ai extrêmement faim et Daemon et Elena sont encore à Venise !

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors pour dévoiler un défilé de serviteurs qui s'empressèrent de déposer les mets qu'ils transportaient sur la table sous les yeux étincelants d'une espagnole. Alaude se contenta de prendre l'assiette de sa fiancée et lui servit une portion conséquente de pâtes sans lui adresser un regard. Habituée au traitement silencieux du policier, Maria le remercia à mi-voix et attendit poliment que les autres soient servis à leur tour pour ensuite se jeter voracement sur son plat et le vider en un temps record.

- Sinon, Alaude, badina gaiement Giotto une fois que tous furent passés au dessert. Es-tu toujours d'accord pour partager ton lit avec _**signorina**_ Maria ?

La concernée s'étouffa avec un morceau de tarte au chocolat et le français soupira. Il aurait du savoir que son ami/allié italien lui créerait des ennuis.

Les jours passèrent et le jour du mariage d'Alaude arriva. Assise sur un fauteuil dans un des nombreux salons du manoir italien, Maria fronça ses sourcils et regarda avec agacement la robe blanche qui était étalée sous ses yeux.

Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que le mariage de son supérieur la concernait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Et ce, pour trois raisons.

La première était qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé la fiancée du français alors que ce dernier lui avait assuré plusieurs fois qu'elle était bel et bien présente dans le manoir et qu'elle venait l'agacer avec des questions inutiles à tout moment (réponse qui étonna Maria parce qu'elle était la seule femme qui osait lui adresser la parole dans le manoir des Vongola).

La deuxième était la robe de mariée qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Après tout, on ne demandait pas à une simple femme de ménage de porter une robe pareille au mariage de son supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

Et la troisième était la jeune femme blonde qui buvait calmement une tasse de thé devant l'espagnole.

- P-plaît-il ? grinça Maria en serrant ses doigts autour de sa propre tasse.

- Voyons, Maria, sourit gentiment l'autre en déposant délicatement le récipient sur la table basse. Je pensais pourtant qu'Alaude avait été clair dans ses propos... Aujourd'hui est le jour de votre mariage. Vous allez l'épouser.

L'espagnole ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et elle tourna faiblement sa tête pour apercevoir le visage souriant du fiancé de son interlocutrice.

- Mademoiselle Vicente del Prado, susurra ce dernier en un français sans accent. Respirez calmement...

La jeune femme obéit sans protester et constata que la blonde s'était également mise à sourire lorsqu'elle avait aperçu son fiancé. L'espagnole n'avait donc jamais souri de cette façon en voyant Alaude alors pourquoi devait-elle se marier avec celui-ci ? Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi le français lui avait demandé sa main. Et ne savait pas quand il l'avait fait pour être honnête...

- M-mais, parvint-elle à balbutier tout en se tirant les cheveux. Depuis quand suis-je sa fiancée ?

- Depuis deux semaines, assura l'homme en hochant sa tête avec un air contrarié. Car j'ai demandé la main d'Elena sitôt que j'ai appris ses fiançailles hâtives...

- Daemon, le rabroua la blonde en fronçant doucement ses sourcils. Combien de fois dois-je te dire que ta raison était stupide ?

- Mais Elena ! protesta son fiancé à la curieuse chevelure (Maria aurait juré qu'elle ressemblait aux pastèques que sa famille avait cultivés dans le temps). Tu dois admettre que voir Alaude se fiancer est un signe annonciateur du Jugement Dernier... Il est donc normal que j'aie pris mes précautions et aie demandé ta main !

La jeune femme rougit et porta une main à son foulard écarlate tout en évitant timidement de regarder le visage honnête de Daemon.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut calmée. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler des raisons suspectes de nos fiançailles ! Nous sommes ici pour aider Maria à faire de cette journée la meilleure de toute sa vie !

L'espagnole, qui avait profité de la distraction des deux italiens pour essayer de se carapater en douce, maudit le sort et se figea net, sa main encore posée sur la clenche de la porte alors que deux paires d'yeux la regardaient avec un air sombre.

- Maria, appela Elena avec une voix douce qui contrastait avec son expression effrayante. Où vas-tu ?

- ... Aux toilettes ? proposa la brune en se maudissant de ne pas savoir mentir lorsqu'elle vit le seul homme présent saisir son sceptre avec un sourire en coin. D'accord ! Je n'allais pas aux toilettes, j'allais prévenir monsieur Giotto pour qu'on annule cette mascarade !

- Mascarade ? répéta la blonde en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Par ici l'argent, Lampo, murmura Daemon en serrant son poing de victoire.

Il poussa ensuite un grognement étouffé en sentant le coude de sa délicate fiancée s'enfoncer dans son estomac et tomba à genoux sur le sol pendant qu'Elena continuait à scruter avec un gentil sourire son interlocutrice.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que ce mariage soit une mascarade, Maria ? demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Monsieur Alaude ne m'a jamais demandé ma main, expliqua celle-ci en haussant ses épaules. Et il ne m'a jamais fait d'avances... Ni fait quoique ce soit qui me laisse croire qu'il ait des sentiments à mon égard...

Cependant, la blonde ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Voyons, fit-elle avec une voix rassurante pendant que son fiancé essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur pieds. Nous parlons bien d'Alaude, n'est-ce pas ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit ce genre d'homme ?

Maria voulut protester mais se ravisa aussitôt car elle savait parfaitement que l'italienne avait raison. Le policier français n'avait jamais été de ceux flirtaient ou parlaient avec les femmes. Même avec elle, les rares mots qu'il lui avait adressés concernaient son travail et de vagues mises en garde lorsqu'un danger hantait les rues parisiennes. Ah, et la fois où il lui avait expliqué succinctement qu'elle irait avec lui à son mariage.

Une seconde ! Était-ce la demande en mariage ?!

La jeune espagnole écarquilla ses yeux et se prit la tête tout en poussant un gémissement.

- Daemon, _**amore**_, déclara Elena avec amusement. Je pense que Maria a besoin d'un rafraîchissement...

L'homme acquiesça et sortit du salon après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à sa fiancée pendant que la brune continuait à paniquer.

- Bon, souffla ensuite la blonde en couvant des yeux la forme prostrée de la promise du policier français. Puisqu'il semblerait que tu ne sois pas au courant de vos fiançailles, qu'en penses-tu ? Aimes-tu Alaude ?

- L'aimer ? s'étrangla Maria en redressant vivement sa tête. Mais pourquoi aimerais-je un imbécile qui m'a fait perdre mon boulot, m'a forcée à dormir dans une cellule pendant deux ans et ignore tout des conversations civilisées !

- Oh ? fit Elena en arquant un sourcil intrigué alors qu'elle sirotait son thé. Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui...

_- __¡__Claro que tengo cosas que decir!_ (Bien sûr que j'ai des choses à dire!), hurla l'espagnole en se levant brusquement. Ce... ce crétin ne m'a jamais traitée comme une femme mais voilà que du jour au lendemain, je vais l'épouser !

- Oh, répéta la blonde tout en faisant un fin sourire entendu.

- _Y después_ (Et ensuite), continua Maria en fusillant des yeux la robe innocente qui était toujours déposée sur le canapé. Il me fait une déclaration romantique dans le train alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait ! _Ese atontado de policía..._ (Ce crétin de policier...) Sans oublier lorsque nous avons du partager le lit parce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait dormir sur le canapé ! Et après, il ose me dire qu'il ne me fera rien parce qu'il est fiancé ! _Sera __cabrón..._ (Quel enfoiré...)

- Je vois que Maria est de plus en plus échauffée à l'idée du mariage, commenta Daemon en entrant à nouveau dans le salon avec une bouteille à la main pour ensuite s'adresser à sa fiancée. Les autres sont en train d'attendre dans la chapelle.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! pépia la blonde en déposant vivement sa tasse sur la table. Maria, que ressens-tu envers Alaude ?

- J'ai envie de l'égorger, répondit sincèrement l'espagnole tout en faisant craquer ses phalanges avec un air sombre.

- Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour boire un petit verre ! s'exclama l'homme en versant rapidement le contenu de sa bouteille dans le verre de la brune.

Elena ouvrit sa bouche lorsqu'elle reconnut la boisson mais la referma en croisant le regard amusé de son fiancé.

- Un petit verre ne peut faire du mal à personne, la rassura-t-il tout en poussant le récipient vers Maria qui le regarda avec méfiance. D'ailleurs, je suis même sûr qu'il sera le bienvenu !

La jeune femme qui avait été fiancée au français sans même le savoir fronça ses sourcils et haussa ses épaules pour ensuite avaler cul sec le contenu de son verre sans même se soucier de connaître la boisson. Sentant une chaleur se propager dans son ventre, elle se lécha lentement les lèvres et se mit à sourire sans raison.

- Encore, fit-elle en se tournant vers Daemon.

Ce dernier obtempéra avec un large sourire et Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant ce temps, l'espagnole continua à boire verre après verre jusqu'à finir la bouteille et finit par se lever en titubant légèrement.

- F-f-finalement, hoqueta-t-elle en passant une main sur ses joues rougies. Ce ne serait pas si mal de se marier avec mo-monsieur Alaude... Je pourrais légalement le tuer...

- Je vais devenir riche si ça continue comme ça, murmura Daemon en secouant sa tête pour essayer de contenir son rire de contentement. Giotto va être vraiment contrarié lorsqu'il devra avouer qu'il avait tort...

- Daemon ! le rabroua aussitôt sa promise. Je pense que tu en as assez fait ici, va rejoindre les autres à la chapelle...

L'homme acquiesça à contrecœur, ne voulant pas rater une seconde du spectacle qu'était l'espagnole ivre et quitta la pièce après un ultime ricanement victorieux pendant que sa fiancée soupirait en regardant la brune qui tanguait au milieu du salon en chantant à tue-tête qu'elle deviendrait une princesse.

- C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Daemon s'en occuper, marmonna la blonde en forçant l'autre jeune femme à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Maria !

- Ouiiiiii~, chantonna l'espagnole avec une voix pâteuse.

- Savais-tu qu'Alaude était riche et possédait des terres un peu partout dans le monde ? tenta Elena en utilisant sa dernière carte pour éviter le meurtre du français.

- Oh ? couina la brune en élargissant ses yeux. _Rico ?_ (Riche?)

- C'est ça, opina l'italienne en priant les cieux pour que cela arrête les pulsions meurtrières de son interlocutrice.

- Mais ça change tout ! gloussa Maria en enlaçant la jeune femme avec effusion. S'il est riche, ça change tout !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Elena tout en se félicitant d'avoir trouvé une bonne parade.

- S'il est riche, chuchota l'espagnole avec un air conspirateur. Mes parents ne me déshériterons pas parce que j'ai suivi leurs ordres... Je serais mariée avec un français riche, poli et romantique !

- Heu, hésita l'autre en essayant d'enlever les bras de la brune parce que celle-ci l'étouffait. Je ne pense pas que le dernier terme s'applique à Alaude...

- C'est pas vrai ! protesta aussitôt Maria en se levant et en manquant de tomber dans les secondes qui suivirent. Mon Alouette n'est pas comme ça !

- Alouette ? s'étrangla son interlocutrice en maudissant son fiancé pour avoir soûlé la future mariée.

_- __¿__No lo ves?_ (Tu ne le vois pas?), répondit celle-ci en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en tombant immédiatement. Alaude... Alouette. C'est la même chose ! _¡__Mi alondra!_ (Mon alouette!) Où est-il ?! Je l'aime, je dois le voir !

- Dieu qui êtes au ciel, murmura Elena en passant sa main dans sa chevelure blonde. Faites-en sorte que cette cérémonie se déroule bien...

Knuckle déglutit bruyamment et observa les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui pour s'unir dans les liens sacrés du mariage. D'un côté, il y avait Alaude, l'homme qu'il avait toujours cru être un loup solitaire et impassible jusqu'à son lit de mort, vêtu d'un costume coûteux typiquement français et arborant son habituelle expression agacée.  
Et d'un autre côté, il y avait la future mariée, Maria del Sacramento de la Santissima Virgen Azalea Aurora Vicente del Prado, portant fièrement sa robe immaculée et aux joues rosies par le plaisir d'être sur le point de s'unir avec son fiancé.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé affirmer. Car Maria ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressée par la cérémonie vu qu'elle paraissait plus occupée à essayer de rester debout sans tituber qu'à écouter les paroles du prêtre.

- Maria del Sacramento de la Santissima Virgen Azalea Aurora, déclara solennellement Knuckle en posant ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui cacha un bâillement derrière son bouquet. Voulez-vous prendre comme époux Alaude jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

La jeune femme ricana et se redressa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit le regard sombre de son futur époux pour ensuite se pencher vers le prêtre et lui demander de s'approcher.

- Le fait est que, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du brun sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes et la tête catastrophée d'Elena. Je suis certaine qu'Alaude va devenir un fantôme qui hantera son commissariat... Alors, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour que ce mariage existe également _après_ la mort ?

- Eh bien, toussota le prêtre en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Je suppose que je pourrais changer les phrases...

Maria lui décocha un sourire éblouissant et Knuckle s'empressa de reprendre la parole pour hâter la cérémonie vu que son ami n'avait jamais été patient.

- Maria del Sacramento de la Santissima Virgen Azalea Aurora Vicente del Prado, répéta-t-il sérieusement. Voulez-vous prendre comme époux Alaude jusqu'au jour du Jugement Dernier ?

_- __¡__Claro que si!_ (Bien sûr que oui!), s'exclama la concernée avec un large sourire.

Elle entreprit ensuite de passer l'anneau au doigt de son époux mais dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois afin d'y arriver pendant qu'Alaude fronçait ses sourcils et tournait sa tête vers le groupe des Vongola. Il y aperçut Daemon qui leva avec un large sourire une bouteille vide d'absinthe.

« À la tienne ! » articula silencieusement l'italien alors que le français luttait contre son envie d'arrêter la cérémonie pour tuer l'idiot qui avait osé soûlé sa fiancée avec de l'absinthe.

Comme il avait été fort occupé à essayer de se contenir pour ne pas tuer un stupide illusionniste, le policier ne prêta guère attention aux paroles du prêtre et se contenta de pousser un simple grognement lorsqu'il entendit son nom avant de redescendre sur terre. Et de remarquer que sa fiancée/future épouse (curieusement, il arriverait à associer sans problèmes la jeune espagnole avec ce terme désormais...) le regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un air pleurnicheur qui agaça prodigieusement le blond. Tu ne veux pas de moi, Alaude ?

- Oui, finit-il par siffler avec contrariété pendant qu'il voyait Daemon s'esclaffer sans aucune discrétion.

L'italien à la coiffure particulière se fit alors violemment réprimander par sa récente fiancée et le français se mit à sourire avec contentement.

- Oui quoi ? insista Maria en saisissant le devant de sa chemise. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Alaude soupira bruyamment et leva une main pour demander le silence. Sa future épouse se tut immédiatement et toutes les personnes présentes attendirent avec impatience que le blond prenne la parole pendant que Giotto souriait avec un air satisfait.

- Je ne le répéterai pas, prévint rudement le policier en saisissant la main de l'espagnole. Je t'aime alors épouse-moi.

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que le blond lui passait un anneau au doigt et elle contempla avec un air éberlué sa main. Puis, elle saisit avec force le col de la chemise de son futur époux et l'embrassa férocement sous les regards surpris des invités.

Et, alors que la mariée semblait décidée à essayer d'étouffer son époux, le prêtre s'éclaircit timidement la gorge et prit la parole.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Un éclat de rire victorieux parcourut l'assemblée et Giotto se leva tout en bombant le torse.

- Par ici la monnaie ! exulta-t-il en tendant la main vers ses amis. Elle a réalisé qu'elle était la mariée lorsqu'on l'a forcée à enfiler la robe ! Elle est venue complètement soûle au mariage ! (D'ailleurs, Daemon, nous devons parler en privé de cette affaire...) Et ! Elle l'a embrassé en premier !

Des grognements accompagnèrent ses cris et un certain illusionniste baissa sa tête sous le regard menaçant d'un récemment marié français, de sa fiancée outrée par les paris et de son supérieur qui n'avait guère apprécié son intervention dans le mariage.

Entre temps, Maria finit par relâcher son époux et lui fit un large sourire.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, _cabrón_ (connard) ! déclara-t-elle avec une intonation joyeuse. Ça m'aurait évité de préparer un couteau sous l'oreiller de notre lit pour t'assassiner lorsque tu dormirais !

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ! :D


	4. Épilogue

Nous avions promis que le dernier chapitre de cette histoire serait posté en 2013. Et, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons tenu parole ! :D

Donc, appréciez l'épilogue (qui est aussi longue que les autres chapitres...) de cette histoire complètement loufoque ;D

* * *

Alouette, gentille alouette~

* * *

**_Épilogue_**

Si Alaude avait pensé que son mariage avait été une catastrophe (entre sa malheureuse déclaration et sa future épouse qui était soûle comme toute la Pologne...) et que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, il put rapidement constater qu'il avait eu tort.

Car après avoir touché le fond avec cette cérémonie ridicule, sa chère épouse (qu'il aimait néanmoins malgré sa confession d'avoir voulu l'assassiner durant leur nuit de noces) lui prouva qu'une fois arrivé au fond, on pouvait toujours saisir une pelle et creuser. Et, si la pelle se brisait, jeter l'instrument et se mettre à creuser à mains nues.

Eh oui, le récemment marié Alaude avait oublié une chose. Après tout mariage, il y avait un banquet où tous les invités félicitaient les jeunes mariés.

Néanmoins, le français avait désormais la certitude que sa femme avait légèrement dessoûlé et cesserait donc de s'humilier publiquement en disant toutes les choses qui lui passaient par la tête...

Alaude n'avait jamais eu autant tort.

Car il avait oublié une chose. Les italiens buvaient du vin à chaque repas et le banquet de leur mariage ne faisait pas exception à cette coutume.

- Et donc, caqueta Maria en se penchant vers la pauvre Elena qui semblait mourir d'envie de disparaître sous une pierre. Je lui ai dit que je devais surveiller les enfants démoniaques des Dupré ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

- N-non ? répondit avec hésitation la jeune italienne pendant que son fiancé remplissait une nouvelle fois le verre de l'espagnole avec un large sourire sous le regard menaçant du français.

- Il m'a enfermée dans une cellule ! s'esclaffa la brune en buvant cul sec son verre.

Alaude fronça ses sourcils et voulut saisir le poignet de son épouse afin d'éviter qu'elle ne boive plus qu'il n'en fallait mais fut arrêté par la main de Giotto sur son épaule.

- Voyons, Alaude, sourit ce dernier en secouant doucement sa tête et en le guidant vers les Vongola qui accueillaient les personnes présentes pour ensuite les diriger vers leurs places au banquet. Laisse-la s'amuser, c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie après tout...

- Je doute qu'elle s'en rappelle si elle continue à boire ainsi, remarqua aigrement le français en résistant à son envie de rejoindre Maria.

- Maaa, Alaudi-san, tempéra Asari en le poussant à son tour pour saluer les convives. Je suis certain que Maria-san saura quand s'arrêter...

Il avait tort.

Car durant tout le banquet, qui dura trois heures (trois longues et interminables heures durant lesquelles Alaude désira arrêter toutes les personnes présentes tant elles étaient agaçantes avec leurs remarques obscènes), Maria ne cessa pas une seule seconde de boire des verres de vin (servis au préalable par un Daemon qui semblait aux anges malgré le regard réprobateur d'Elena) et de sortir des remarques manquant de finesses aux personnes présentes. Sans oublier la fois où elle défia Knuckle et Lampo dans un duel de nourriture. Les deux hommes finirent ainsi sous la table sur le point de vomir les plats qu'ils avaient ingurgités bien trop vite pendant que l'espagnole riait avec un air victorieux et un pied sur la table.

- Je suis la reine du monde ! beugla-t-elle en se jetant sur Alaude. Agenouille-toi devant ta reine !

Le policier soupira et prit dans ses bras la jeune femme complètement ivre tout en ignorant les sifflements et regards entendus que lui lancèrent les hommes présents.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous prenions congé, dit-il à sa femme tout en marchant vers leurs appartements.

- Naaaan, protesta cette dernière en gigotant faiblement dans ses bras. J'ai promis à Giotto de jouer au dada avec lui !

Alaude réprima son envie de savoir ce que cette promesse voulait bien dire et ouvrit violemment la porte de leurs appartements pour ensuite déposer sans aucune douceur la jeune femme sur le lit et la recouvrir des couvertures jusqu'aux nez.

- Voilà, fit-il en acquiesçant sèchement. Et maintenant, dors.

- Veux pas ! le contredit immédiatement celle-ci en rejetant les couvertures et en saisissant le poignet du blond.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et força une nouvelle fois sa jeune épouse à se coucher. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la brune en profiterait pour le faire trébucher avec sa jambe et le jeter sur le lit pour ensuite s'asseoir avec un large sourire sur son torse.

- Bien, susurra Maria en s'humectant les lèvres avec un large sourire. Passons aux choses sérieuses...

Alaude écarquilla ses yeux et se demanda en passant si la législation française contenait quelque chose pour les hommes qui se faisaient violer par leurs épouses. (S'il n'y en avait pas, il s'empresserait de demander une nouvelle loi une fois que cette sinistre affaire serait passée...)

La jeune espagnole entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son mari et fronça ses sourcils en constatant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas car ses doigts semblaient trop engourdis. Haussant ses épaules, elle décida qu'il pouvait très bien garder sa chemise pendant leur nuit de noce et déposa ses mains sur le pantalon du blond.

Ce dernier voulut protester avec ses menottes mais il savait que ce serait du plus mauvais goût si un Vongola venait à entrer dans la pièce en entendant des cris (à moins qu'ils ne les prennent pour autre chose...) et décida donc de garder le silence tout en cherchant dans sa tête une solution pour éviter que sa jeune épouse arrive à ses fins.

- Eh ? fit Maria en baissant sa tête pour examiner le pantalon du policier en détresse. Des bretelles ?

Ce dernier manqua de remercier les cieux pour avoir eu la bonne idée de porter un pantalon à bretelles. Puis, il remarqua avec une légère stupeur (et sa bouche entrouverte imperceptiblement même s'il nierait ce fait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie) que la jeune femme avait sorti ses menottes de sa veste tout en faisant un large sourire.

- Alors~ sourit-elle en faisant habilement tourner les armes autour de son index (n'était-elle pourtant pas trop soûle pour faire ça?!). _Qué había dicho Giotto sobre estas cosas ?_ (Qu'avait dit Giotto sur ces choses?) Ah oui !

Subitement, son anneau de fiançailles s'alluma et de petites flammes violettes jaillirent du bijou pendant qu'Alaude maudissait Talbot pour avoir confectionné leurs bagues de fiançailles. Il aurait du savoir que le vieil orfèvre leur avait réservé plusieurs surprises...

- Héhé, ricana sombrement Maria tout en lacérant les vêtements du français avec les menottes désormais enflammées. Bon appétit~

Sentant que sa vertu en souffrirait s'il persistait à ne pas agir, Alaude saisit les mains de sa fiancée et se redressa vivement pour lui heurter violemment le front avec sa tête. La jeune espagnole poussa une exclamation surprise et tomba du lit. Le blond, étrangement envahi par un sentiment de regret, s'empressa d'aller voir l'état de son épouse et constata avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement que la brune dormait sur le sol avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Alaude soupira une nouvelle fois et dans toute la bonté qui le caractérisait, il lança la couverture sur le corps inconscient de la brune pour ensuite s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Maria se réveilla en poussant un grognement et se saisit la tête lorsqu'elle fut parcourue de douleurs insupportables.

- Aïe, marmonna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans les épaisses couvertures qui la recouvraient. Que s'est-il passé ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement quand les souvenirs de la veille l'envahirent, appuyant sans pitié sur les endroits douloureux de sa tête en pleine gueule de bois.

Alors... elle avait épousé son supérieur frigide. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que dans un côté sombre et inexploré de son âme, elle l'appréciait. Sans doute. Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu'elle avait été à son mariage complètement beurrée. Heureusement, ses parents n'avaient pas été présents à ce massacre... Puis... Que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

Une vague de nausées la saisit et la jeune espagnole se leva vivement pour aussitôt regretter ses actes car son envie de vomir se renforça. Et ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle réalisa le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait (sa robe ne semblait pas avoir été touchée en réalité...) ainsi que le lit duquel elle était probablement tombée pendant la nuit.

Poussant un grognement, Maria parvint à se lever à grandes peines et s'appuya sur le matelas pour ainsi voir de plus près l'homme qui y dormait paisiblement (sans couvertures vu qu'elle les avait prises avec dans sa chute).

C'était donc lui, Alaude, qu'elle avait épousé. Dans un tel état d'ivresse qu'elle avait accepté leur mariage sous la révélation surprenante qu'elle avait bel et bien des sentiments envers son frigide supérieur qui l'avait recueillie sous son aile deux ans auparavant...

La jeune mariée émit une plainte et se cacha le visage dans ses mains tout en secouant sa tête vivement.

- Pourquoi moiiiiiii~ gémit-elle en jetant les couvertures sur l'homme endormi. Pourquoiiiiii !

Subitement, les mouvements brusques que la brune n'avait cessés de faire depuis son réveil se révélèrent être trop pour son corps encore nauséeux par sa gueule de bois et Maria dut se précipiter vers les toilettes. Une fois agenouillée devant le trône en porcelaine, elle entreprit de régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille et ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée par la quantité astronomique de nourriture qui s'y trouvait.

Mais qu'avait-elle donc mangé ?!

Épuisée, Maria appuya son front contre la cuvette glaciale des toilettes et soupira bruyamment tout en fronçant son nez suite à l'odeur nauséabonde. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit aussi malade ? Généralement, elle tenait très bien l'alcool (il suffisait de voir la fois où elle avait soûlé Ramón sans même sourciller face à la quantité d'alcool ingéré) et il aurait fallu un régiment de tonneaux de bière pour qu'elle se sente étourdie. Alors, pourquoi une telle gueule de bois ? Combien de litres avait-elle bus ?

Soudain, une raison valable pour ses nausées matinales lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle _l'avait_ _fait_ avec Alaude, non ? Il serait donc normal de passer à cette conclusion, non ?

Maria passa alors ses mains sur son ventre encore boursouflé par la nourriture qui s'y trouvait (elle avait vraiment mangé énormément au banquet...) et hoqueta de surprise en sentant le renflement notoire sous ses doigts.

_- Dios_ _mío,_ murmura-t-elle avec stupeur et des larmes aux yeux. Je suis enceinte...

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser les larmes et se mit à bercer doucement son estomac encore rempli tout en répétant à mi-voix sa constatation.

Tout s'expliquait ! Ses maux de ventres, ses nausées ainsi que ses pics de colère irraisonnés envers son époux !

- Alaude ! Alaude ! appela-t-elle en levant en titubant pour essayer de rejoindre son conjoint.

Un froissement de couvertures résonna dans la chambre et la jeune espagnole se sentit sourire en constatant que son mari se dépêchait de la rejoindre. Puis, son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'un souvenir de la cérémonie revint dans sa tête.

_« Je ne le répéterais pas. Je t'aime alors épouse-moi... Je t'aime alors épouse-moi... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... »_

Maria gloussa avec un sourire énamouré aux lèvres et ce fut ainsi qu'Alaude la retrouva dans la salle de bains. Le blond haussa ses sourcils en voyant son épouse encore vêtue de sa robe de mariée et avec ses cheveux ébouriffés rire stupidement et se demanda s'il ferait mieux de partir avant qu'elle ne le remarque.

- Alaude ! répéta la jeune espagnole en apercevant le français et en rougissant lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Moi aussi je t'aime ! _Te quiero !_ _**Ti amo !**_

Le blond soupira et s'avança dans la pièce pour ensuite poser sa main sur le front de son épouse.

- Étrange, murmura-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu n'as pas de fièvre...

- Mons... Alaude ! se reprit immédiatement la brune en saisissant la main de son mari. J'ai une incroyable nouvelle à vou...ARGH !

N'ayant même pas eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, Maria fut prise de haut-le-cœur et dut se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la cuvette pour déverser le contenu de son estomac.

- Aaah, soupira-t-elle de bien-être une fois qu'elle eut fini. Ça fait du bien...

Puis, avec un froncement de sourcils, elle déposa ses mains sur son ventre désormais plat et poussa une plainte stridente pour ensuite se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Alaude ! pleurnicha-t-elle en saisissant le pantalon froissé du blond.

Ce dernier soupira et posa sa main sur la tête de la brune afin de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? grogna-t-il en se demandant pour la cinquième fois depuis son réveil s'il avait bien fait en épousant l'espagnole.

- ... continua à pleurer la jeune femme. Notre petite fille...

- Plaît-il ? manqua de s'étrangler le français.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle donc ? Qui était cette fille ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait une fausse couche ! se lamenta Maria en cachant son visage larmoyant dans les jambes de son époux.

Ce dernier leva ses yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas dire à la brune qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu de nuit de noces.

Un autre jour sans doute...

.

.

.

- Alaude ? appela Giotto en ouvrant la porte qui menait au commissariat de son ami.

Un grognement répondit à l'appel de l'italien et ce dernier réalisa avec surprise que le français ne se trouvait pas derrière son bureau comme il en avait l'habitude. Ni dans sa chambre.

- Que fais-tu dans cette cellule ? demanda le Parrain des Vongola en réprimant à grandes peines un sourire amusé.

- Il semblerait qu'une fois mariée, Maria se transforme en une femme effrayante à la voix puissante, révéla Alaude en sortant de la cellule avec son habituel visage inexpressif. Et qu'elle ait toujours le dernier mot...

- Dernier mot ? répéta Giotto avec un sourire désormais étincelant sur ses lèvres.

-Notre fille ne s'appellera _PAS_ Gertrude, tonna alors une voix féminine.

Le français grimaça imperceptiblement et se redressa pour fusiller de ses yeux bleus son épouse qui venait d'apparaître à la porte de leur chambre.

- Maria, fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Nous en avons déjà discuté, elle s'appellera Gertrude.

_- Ni lo sueñes, Alaude ! _(Même pas en rêves, Alaude!), siffla Maria avec un air menaçant qui causa le recul instinctif de Giotto.

Ce dernier se sentit sur le point d'éclater de rire en voyant la dispute entre le couple qui avait su rester ensemble malgré leurs différences durant toutes ces années. Puis, se rendant compte qu'ils allaient continuer à se crier dessus pendant des heures, l'italien préféra intervenir au plus vite.

- Comment vas-tu Maria ? Tu m'as l'air radieuse, complimenta-t-il en baisant la main de la femme.

- Je vais bien, assura celle-ci en souriant gentiment au blond. Même si le petit semble adorer jouer avec mes côtes...

Elle passa alors une main sur son ventre bombé et son regard s'adoucit pendant que celui d'Alaude en faisait de même.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Giotto ? demanda alors le policier en se rappelant de la présence de son ami.

- Je suis juste venu dire bonjour, assura ce dernier en souriant gaiement. Et vous inviter au manoir... Vous nous manquez beaucoup, principalement Maria.

- Eh ? fit celle-ci avec un sourire entendu. Vraiment ? Même Lampo ?

Giotto toussota et acquiesça avec un air vaguement gêné.

- Même Lampo, assura-t-il pendant qu'Alaude le frappait à l'arrière de sa tête en lui disant de ne pas mentir.

- Ne la provoque pas ou elle recommencera à hurler, conseilla-t-il à mi-voix alors que Maria se dirigeait maladroitement vers la cuisine.

- Pourquoi la laisses-tu faire à manger alors qu'elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, répondit l'italien en fronçant ses sourcils. J'aurais juré que tu l'aurais éloignée des feux...

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, répondit Alaude simplement. Elle sait que je ne lèverais jamais une main face à une femme enceinte et en profite...

- À taaaable~ chantonna alors Maria en apparaissant à nouveau dans le commissariat avec deux assiettes dans ses mains.

- Aaah, s'exclama Giotto tout en se pourléchant les babines. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus goûté à tes petits plats, Maria ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance !

L'espagnole lui fit un sourire étincelant et déposa doucement l'assiette devant l'italien pour ensuite se tourner vers son époux et le fusiller du regard.

- Bon appétit, siffla-t-elle avec une intonation meurtrière et en jetant le plat sur la table.

- Merci, répondit glacialement Alaude tout en saisissant ses couverts.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans le commissariat et Giotto se demanda s'il devait utiliser son charme naturel pour faire fondre la glace lorsqu'il réalisa une chose.

Son assiette bougeait.  
Ou plutôt, la substance dans son assiette bougeait.

Le gentilhomme italien déglutit bruyamment et examina attentivement les composants de son plat. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était mais s'il pouvait faire confiance à son intuition, ça n'avait pas été vivant lorsque Maria l'avait cuisiné. Dans ce cas, comment l'espagnole était-elle arrivée à un résultat pareil ?

Giotto jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Alaude et vit ce dernier manger sans sourciller des cuillerées entières de son plat non-identifié qui poussa des couinements lorsque le français le mâcha. D'après le manque de réactions du policier, manger de telles choses devait être devenu une habitude pour l'homme...

- Que se passe-t-il, Giotto, demanda alors Maria en s'asseyant avec un soupir sur une chaise. Tu n'aimes pas mon plat ?

Alaude prit un morceau de pain et commença à saucer son assiette après s'être assuré que son épouse était correctement installée.

- Non ! répondit rapidement le blond en secouant vivement sa tête.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? gronda l'espagnole avec un air si menaçant que Alaude leva sa tête de son assiette et regarda avec un air méfiant son épouse.

- Si, si ! s'empressa de corriger Giotto. Je veux dire...

- Que tu n'aimes pas, compléta sombrement Maria tout en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

L'italien vit alors les yeux du policier s'obscurcir et il comprit que s'il faisait pleurer son épouse, Alaude se ferait un plaisir de l'enfermer dans une cellule et de le torturer avec les plats de l'espagnole.

- Non, non ! s'exclama le Vongola en secouant vivement ses mains dans les airs pour essayer d'effacer ses derniers mots. Je veux dire que j'aime beaucoup ton plat ! Je me suis même arrêté pour le savourer !

Les yeux bruns de Maria se mouillèrent de larmes non versées et Giotto soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait évité le pire. Cependant, il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que ses mots avaient creusés sa tombe.

- Dans ce cas, déclara l'espagnole enceinte jusqu'aux yeux en se levant tout à coup. Je vais te préparer une autre assiette ! Plus une casserole que tu pourras emporter en Italie !

Le teint de l'italien verdit pendant que la femme se rendait dans la cuisine et Giotto poussa un gémissement de pure souffrance lorsqu'une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule. Le blond leva péniblement sa tête et croisa le regard neutre de son ami.

- Alaude, gémit Giotto sans bouger d'un cil. Aide-moi...

- Au bout de quelques mois, on arrête de s'évanouir, conseilla le policier calmement. Mais les premiers jours, tu souffriras le martyre.

- Quoi, s'étrangla l'italien en réalisant que rien ne le sauverait du triste destin qui l'attendait. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de me faire manger... _ÇA_ ?

Alaude soupira, réfléchissant visiblement aux multiples solutions qui s'offraient à lui pour qu'il sauve son ami et (des fois) supérieur. Puis, ses yeux clairs s'illuminèrent et un sourire purement carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

- Il y a une façon, déclara-t-il d'une voix égale pendant que les paroles d'une chanson populaire espagnole provenaient de la cuisine du commissariat.

- Laquelle ? demanda avec espoir Giotto.

- Mais ce ne sera pas facile, continua le policier comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Elle requiert un sacrifice de ma part...

- Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! s'écria l'italien en prenant l'une des mains d'Alaude entre les siennes pour la serrer avec ferveur. Pitié ! Alaude-sama ! Je ne veux pas mourir sans laisser d'héritiers !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence d'outre-tombe pendant que le policier continuait à sourire de façon aussi menaçante et que Giotto le priait de ses yeux orangés d'accéder à ses requêtes.

- Dans ce cas, finit par dire le français. Tu devras t'occuper de Maria et du bébé si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose...

L'expression de l'italien devint sérieuse et son air paniqué disparut alors que Giotto serrait avec force la main de son ami.

- Je te le jure, promit-il sans sourciller face à son serment.

- Bien, approuva Alaude en fermant brièvement ses yeux.

Il libéra ensuite ses mains et se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que l'italien restait assis sur sa chaise et regardait son ami lui sauver la vie. Des bruits de conversation étouffée retentirent dans le commissariat et Giotto arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit clairement un gémissement.

Aussitôt, le blond pâlit en réalisant ce que faisait réellement Alaude.

- Pitié, marmonna l'italien en passant une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Pas dans la cuisine...

Mais Dieu n'écouta pas ses prières car les sons caractéristiques continuèrent à sortir de la cuisine.

- Gertrude, fit la voix lointaine d'Alaude.

- Maria de las Alondras, répliqua aussitôt Maria avant que le bruit familier d'un baiser ne résonne.

Resté dans la salle principale du commissariat, Giotto secoua sa tête avec incrédulité. Bien sûr, il pouvait compter sur Alaude et Maria pour continuer à se battre sur le nom de leur (probable) petite fille tout en s'envoyant en l'air. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ?

- Felicia, continua l'espagnole pour ensuite pousser un glapissement.

L'italien arqua à nouveau un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Alaude sortir de la cuisine avec son épouse dans les bras.

- Giotto, fit simplement le français en hochant sa tête.

- Je pense que je vais partir, répondit au plus vite le Vongola. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous gêner.

Maria gigota faiblement dans les bras de son mari et tourna alors sa tête vers l'italien.

- Reviens quand tu veux, sourit-elle gaiement. Je te préparerais le même plat !

Le teint de Giotto vira au vert et il acquiesça faiblement, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

- Je reviendrais le plus vite possible, mentit-il entre ses dents.

Cependant, l'espagnole ne l'entendit pas car Alaude se dirigeait déjà à grands pas vers leur chambre. Ne voulant absolument pas entendre la suite de leurs ébats, Giotto s'empressa de quitter le commissariat et s'appuya contre la porte fermée de celui-ci une fois cela fait.

C'était décidé, il ne reverrait Maria et Alaude qu'une fois le bébé né. Qui était d'ailleurs un garçon si son instinct avait vu juste. Peut-être aurait-il du les prévenir de ce petit détail.

Giotto haussa ses épaules. Autant les laisser dans le flou pour qu'ils aient la surprise de découvrir le sexe du bébé. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait son petit pari avec Cozart et Asari, cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'il avait une nouvelle fois eu juste.

Un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, l'italien se promena gaiement dans les rues parisiennes ensoleillées et leva sa tête pour admirer le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages.

Il avait hâte que le bébé naisse pour le submerger de cadeaux. Après tout, il allait en être le parrain, contrairement à ce qu'avaient parié Cozart et Lampo.

Sifflotant gaiement, Giotto se mêla à la foule parisienne et tenta d'ignorer les cris qui provenaient du commissariat d'Alaude. Il ne voulait en aucun cas savoir ce qui s'y passait.

.

OMAKE

.

Hibari Kyouya examina avec ennui l'anneau à son doigt et se remit ensuite à signer les documents administratifs de l'école de Namimori.

Ainsi, il allait être testé par un fantôme provenant d'une mafia italienne du dix-huitième siècle... Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Et si ça ne l'était pas, cela lui donnait toujours une raison pour mordre à mort Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Soudain, son anneau brilla avec force et Hibari leva paresseusement une main pour protéger ses yeux. Lorsque l'éclat diminua, l'adolescent baissa son bras et contempla sans grande surprise l'homme blond aux traits familiers qui lui faisait face.

- Tu es donc le gamin que je dois tester, déclara le fantôme en un japonais qui contenait un léger accent français.

- Tu as l'air fort, constata Hibari avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bats-toi contre moi.

Le blond fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son trench noir.

- Je ne me bats pas contre les enfants, répondit-il avec un ton intransigeant. Et ce, pour une bonne raison...

Subitement, une voix grave mais néanmoins féminine résonna dans la salle de réception de l'école de Namimori et Hibari tendit sa main vers ses tonfa car il n'appréciait guère le fait qu'il n'avait pas perçu l'autre présence. Ses yeux gris passèrent en revue l'homme blond et il remarqua que ce dernier avait une expression pour le moins surprenante sur son visage.

- Je pensais te l'avoir dit de nombreuses fois, Alaude ! tonna la voix féminine alors que l'anneau Vongola brillait à nouveau et qu'une forme apparaissait aux côtés du dénommé Alaude. Tu ne te battras pas contre notre descendant !

La jeune femme brune qui venait d'apparaître croisa à son tour ses bras et inspira profondément pour ensuite tourner sa tête vers Hibari et lui faire un large sourire qui prit légèrement au dépourvu l'adolescent.

_- Dios_ _mio_ ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une voix stridente qui fit grimacer Hibari. Il lui ressemble tellement ! Tu as vu, Alaude ?

L'homme blond soupira et enroula un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme brune.

- Je sais, Maria, dit-il avec une voix neutre.

- Il me donne envie de l'étouffer dans mes bras ! piailla Maria en bondissant hors de l'étreinte d'Alaude pour aussitôt joindre le geste à la parole.

Prit par surprise, Hibari écarquilla ses yeux lorsque les bras absolument pas immatériels de l'esprit féminin le serrèrent avec affection contre un buste voluptueux et l'adolescent cilla en réalisant que Maria était occupée à le serrer dans ses bras et qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir pour l'en empêcher.

- C'est décidé, déclara celle-ci en opinant avec un air sûr d'elle alors qu'Alaude s'appuyait contre un mur avec un air ennuyé sur son visage habituellement neutre. On l'adopte !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hibari Kyouya pria pour que quelqu'un le sauve de cette jeune femme aux tendances maternelles bien trop puissantes.

Vivement que les tests s'achèvent...

* * *

Et voilà, notre première fic achevée ! N'est-ce pas émouvant ?  
N'hésitez surtout pas à nous laisser un commentaire pour fêter cet évènement :D


End file.
